Fight Song
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: After witnessing a sadistic Baron Corbin shattering Braun's elbow in the process, Yukie will do whatever it takes to stop her fiancce's reign of terror as TLC approaches soon and him become the Permanent Raw General Manager. (Amanda Balor and the unborn Liam Christopher Balor belongs to xXBalorBabeXx! And even writing the story with me!)
1. Shock The World

_**11/19/18, Braun Strowman, Elias & Finn Balor v. Baron Corbin, Drew McIntyre, & Bobby Lashley, Four Weeks From TLC…**_

* * *

Yukie Shirabuki and Amanda Balor were watch the elimination tag team match from the Demon Lovers' locker room as 8 month old Luna Elizabeth slowly woke up from her nap.

Luna started cooing softly, which causes both Yukie and Amanda to look over at the couch and saw the 8 month old baby rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, baby girl." Yukie greeted softly as Luna looked up to see her mother, before raising her arms up for her to pick her up. Once Yukie done that, she placed a kiss on Luna's now turning brown hair as the baby snuggle against her mother for warmth. "Aww, looks like the Wolf Princess wants more snuggles from Mommy, huh?" She questioned, as Luna raise her right arm and place her small hand onto Yukie's shoulder.

"Wolf Princess is definitely her nickname. Who was the one with the creative mind for Luna's nickname?" Amanda responded, as she decided to touch the long strands of Luna's hair.

"You don't remember? Baron was the one. He posted up a few pictures of him holding Luna way back when she was just three months. Wolf Princess or Wolf Cub as I can remember on Twitter and Instagram." Yukie explained, before sitting down on the couch and watched more of the fight as she and Amanda saw Finn heading up to the top turnbuckle, looking for the Coup De Grace… until Bobby pulled him down by his leg. "Owie!" Yukie exclaimed in shock as Finn landed face first into the mat.

"I really don't like how Bobby has turned." Amanda responded, before Finn was hit with the Claymore Kick by Drew and fallen backwards.

"No, Finny get up!" Yukie responded to the TV, as Drew started to pin.

 _"1, 2, 3!"_

" _Finn Balor has been eliminated."_

"Damn it." Yukie retorted as Finn rolled out of the ring.

"I agree on that. But not in front of young ears." Amanda explained, before she stood back up slowly as Liam started kicking. "Yep, that was your Auntie Yukie's bad mouth again. Now, I better go find your Daddy after his elimination." She responded, before Liam kicked a few times as she rubbed her 7 month old stomach in a motherly way while she'd left to find her husband.

Luna looked up at her mother before pointing at Yukie's face.

"Bad!" Luna responded.

"Yeah, I know. Mommy shouldn't say bad words." Yukie explained, before reaching into Luna's baby bag and pulled out a pink and purple no spill sippy cup filled with chocolate milk and a small snack cup of strawberry apple baby puffs. "I bet that tummy is rumbling for a snack and a drink." She responded as Luna's chocolate brown eyes lit up with excitement, before grabbing the sippy cup and started sucking on the tip.

" _9… 10, okay you're out!"_

" _Due to the count out, Elias has been eliminated."_

"Aww, come on!" Yukie whined as Luna's eyes widened in shock before looking at the TV.

"Dada." Luna responded, pointing at Baron on the TV screen as he was in the ring with Braun.

Finn and Amanda came back in as Yukie started peeling the protective cover on Luna's strawberry apple baby puffs, before the Irishman sat down gently with the help of Amanda.

"Hey, sweaty. You've put up a heck of match." Yukie responded, as Finn groaned out in pain before Amanda went and got him a towel.

"Yep. I'm getting so tired of Lashley, McIntyre and that man you love so much." Finn explained, while patting his face down with the towel.

"Now, you know Baron's a good man outside the ring. But on camera, he'll have to be in his "Constable Of Monday Night Raw" character." Yukie explained.

"You mean "Soon to be Permanent Raw GM"?" Amanda questioned, correcting her oldest friend's choice of words.

"I know, but I can't see him as Raw GM. Kurt is out of the question, after McIntyre somehow broken his ankle by stealing his own submission move. I really wanted him to be team captain with me, this year." Yukie explained, as Luna looked up at her mother with her big chocolate brown eyes, hearing every word that she explained about her Uncle Kurt.

"We need a better GM than that wolf pup you've love, Yukie. He has taken power over the limit no matter what. But I'm glad Stephanie is here to watch over him, making sure he makes the right choices." Amanda explained, before all three turn back to the TV to see Braun doing a running powerbomb to Baron.

"Yes! You've got him, Braun!" Yukie cheered, as Braun started pinning the Acting General Manager… until Drew slammed a chair down on the Monster Among Men. "What?!" She exclaimed, as they heard the disqualification bell.

"At least we won by disqualification." Finn responded, after drying himself off and Amanda handed him a water bottle, until his arm pull his pregnant wife onto his lap.

"She's gonna break your leg, Finny, be careful." Yukie responded as she looked at them.

"Oh hush, Yang." Amanda replied, after whacking Yukie's head from behind until her arms wrapped around Finn's neck.

"Do you have to go mama bear on me in front of your own goddaughter?" Yukie questioned as she rubbed her head from behind.

As the three looked back at the Tv, Luna was watching too as she was all done with her drink before dropping the sippy cup on the floor. The relentless assault on Strowman was too violent for Luna's innocent eyes as Yukie decided to cover them while the baby was trying to remove her mother's hand out of the way.

"No! Don't do it!" Amanda exclaimed in shock as Braun couldn't do anything while Baron's belt was tied around his wrist.

As Baron dropped the chair, he replace it with the steel steps and the WWE universe was telling not to do it… but the Acting General Manager didn't have the heart to listen.

He slammed the steel steps onto Braun's arm before Bobby let go of the belt that belong to the Acting GM while the WWE Universe and the people backstage were all left in shock and furious at them for their actions.

Luna's chocolate brown eyes widen in shock to see Braun bleeding and even crying out in pain, as Yukie passed her daughter off to Finn, running out of the Demon Lovers' locker room.

"Medic! Please hurry!" Yukie called out, before heading towards the ring while running in her black studded heeled booties.

 _Harlem_ by New Politics blared loudly throughout the arena as Yukie ran out into the ring, before she stood in front of the team with tears in her smokey grey eyes.

"Baby, I have-" Baron started to say, before pushing through him and Drew as she ran towards Braun.

"Braun, are you okay? Please answer me!" Yukie questioned as she crouched down towards the Monster Among Men, before gently removing Baron's belt around Braun's arm.

"I can't feel my fingers, Yukie." Braun responded, as the medics from backstage made it towards the two while the teal and black ombre haired woman tried to clean off the blood. "I really can't feel anything." He responded once more, as the medics told Yukie to move back which made her cry even more.

"Leave him, Yukie!"

"He wasn't good enough for you and Luna Lizzie!"

"Your fiancee's a real monster!"

"Open up your eyes, Yukie!"

"Raw will be an apocalypse forever!"

Yukie heard the WWE universe telling what she can do to make things better, and it was by leaving Baron Corbin for good after being together for four years of their lives and having a daughter who's young and innocent to everyone.

Yukie nodded as tears were running down her face along with her washable black eyeliner and teal colored mascara. Having her hands around her mouth in shock, the medic tried to help Braun up as he decided to do it himself.

The medics called Yukie back as they wanted her to stay be his side while walking out of the ring.

"I'm alright, Yukie. Don't worry about me." Braun responded, trying to reassure Yukie, before he winches at the pain of his elbow.

"No, you're not. Why do you think I came out here for?" Yukie managed to say through her tears, as the WWE Universe started clapping their hands for the wounded Monster Among Men and The Anime Hero of WWE while they heard backstage. "I came out here for you. Not for Baron." She explained, before the medics told Yukie that they can take it from here.

Leaving Yukie in the middle of the backstage area, she started to think to herself with her arms crossed while looking at the replay of Baron slamming the steel steps onto Braun's elbow.

Some changes will have to be made in this toxic relationship that Yukie and Baron shared together.

But what will Yukie do now after witnessing a sadistic Baron Corbin?


	2. Making Things Right

Amanda held Luna and lightly rubbed her back as Luna was sobbing.

"I know, Babydoll, I know… it's okay. That won't happen again." Amanda responded soothingly as she fought back tears herself and Finn held both of them.

"Dada mean." Luna responded through her tears.

' _Yeah he is.'_ Amanda thought before she saw Yukie walk in and Yukie gently lifted Luna into her own arms.

"Second hallway." Yukie replied before Amanda left.

Amanda readjusted her navy, orange and white colorblocked maternity top and found Drew and Baron talking.

"That was out of line! There are kids watching!" Drew yelled at Baron.

"What I did was save myself a match against Braun at TLC. Now, nobody and not even me is going to worry about him anymore." Baron explained..

"Then go stay with Corey tonight because you made Luna cry, asshole!" Amanda replied after walking over, Drew turning and punching Baron before he turned to Amanda.

"All yours, little lady." Drew replied before he left, Baron turning to Amanda… who slapped him hard across the face.

" _That_ is for traumatizing Yukie's daughter!" Amanda replied.

"She's my daughter too, Mandy. And there was no way that Luna saw that, she was asleep when I left." Baron responded.

"She woke up hungry, was fed and Yukie covered her eyes but Luna heard and then once she pulled her mother's hand down, saw you trying to murder her Uncle Braun! You're a monster!" Amanda replied, shouting halfway through as Baron saw the tear stains soaked into her top.

"Listen, I had to do what I had to do. I wanted this job more than anyone else, plus it's good for Yukie and Luna Lizzie, Mandy. Do you understand, Mandy?" Baron explained, before he saw Yukie holding Luna.

"No!" Luna responded, covering her face in Yukie's neck as she cried.

"Luna Bear, you're okay. You don't have to see him… But I am worried about your Uncle Braun." Yukie responded, while rubbing Luna's back as she held her, before looking at Baron and walking away.

"Is it worth it if Luna can't sleep at night because of the night terrors she'll have? Is it?" Amanda responded.

"Luna will be okay. As long as I'm around to protect her." Baron replied, before he started to leave.

"She doesn't want you around, she sees the only father she knows as a monster! You're not fit to be around children!" Amanda responded, Baron turning around. "You stay away from Luna and you definitely stay away from Liam, you're not being his godfather!" She replied before she left, Baron following her.

"You know that was just TV right? I'm trying to be your new Raw GM next month and this is what I'm getting out of you? Not being Liam's godfather? What about Yukie?" Baron questioned once more as Finn reached them.

"She's being his godmother but you're not welcome around my family. And it's not TV in Luna's mind, you just scarred her for life!" Amanda responded angrily before she shoved Baron away and she and Finn stormed off.

They reached their locker room and Finn helped Amanda sit down before helping her prop her legs up before resting his right hand on Amanda's stomach and Liam's tiny feet kicking against his hand.

"He's riled up like you." Finn replied before they kissed.

"Probably confused as to why Mommy was yelling… but I don't want Baron around Liam. I can't trust him." Amanda responded.

"We can't trust Baron around our son, love. Don't worry, he's not getting anywhere near Liam." Finn replied before they saw Chihiro walk in while removing the hoodie of her Invader Zim Gir cosplay hoodie.

"What kind of shit show was that? Was that real or a horror movie?" Chihiro questioned, after removing he cherry red Beats headphones from her ears.

"Luna witnessed it by accident." Finn replied, Chihiro's eyes widening in shock.

"Is my niece okay?" Chihiro questioned.

"She's scarred for life but Baron doesn't giving a flying fuck." Amanda responded, before Yukie walked in and place Luna down on the floor, grabbing her duffle bag.

"I have had it with him. I need to fight someone tonight to get all my stress out." Yukie explained, after unzipping her duffle bag and pulled out her Balor Club Graffiti crop top, black ring top, and teal blue shorts.

"No, Mama." Luna responded as she crawled towards her, Yukie picking her up into her arms and Luna snuggling closer to her.

"But I have to, baby girl. I want to continue my dream job, while loving you at the same time." Yukie explained, before placing a kiss on Luna's forehead. "Mandy, do you mind doing my makeup again?" She questioned.

"Of course I don't mind." Amanda responded as Finn held Luna and Amanda fixed up Yukie's makeup.

She sat down afterwards, Yukie, Finn and Luna seeing her rest her right hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" Yukie questioned.

"Yeah. Liam just moves around a lot and it hurts at times." Amanda explained as Finn sat down and lightly massaged Amanda's back after handing Luna to Yukie… at the same time Dean walked in.

"Luna okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she has calmed down. But not me. With Braun still backstage, I can't even see him and need to fight someone to take this stress off me." Yukie explained, as she fixed her teal shorts and black knee high socks.

Luna reached out to Dean, who held her and she reached for his hair.

"Too short." Luna replied.

"Too bad she doesn't have to pull on it." Yukie responded, before she stood up. "Well, I'm off to find me an opponent for tonight. I needed that." She explained, while stretching her arms and heard her spine clicking.

Amanda cringed, remembering her back injury and her and Yukie hugged… and Yukie rested her left hand on Amanda's stomach and felt Liam kick against her hand and smiled.

"Don't worry, little man. Everything will be okay." Yukie replied before she kissed Luna on her forehead and left, Luna turning to Dean.

"Mama, okay?" Luna questioned.

"Mommies just get stressed at times, kiddo." Dean answered as he kissed Luna on her forehead and Luna gripped at Dean's hand to place it on Amanda's stomach… and Dean's eyes widening as he smiled. "That's one strong kid." He responded.

"Baby." Luna responded, happily.

"Baby you'll see in a few months, sweetheart." Amanda replied before she kissed Luna on her forehead and Finn hugged Luna before he and Amanda kissed and he rested his left hand on Amanda's stomach.

"Don't give Mommy too much trouble, kiddo." Finn responded before he went to go get cleaned off and Amanda and Dean sat down, Luna on Dean's lap and Amanda under Dean's right arm.

Amanda fell asleep while curled up to her surrogate brother and Luna looked at her aunt before she looked to her uncle.

"Aunt Mandy tired." Luna whispered.

"Yes. Yes she is." Dean responded quietly before he kissed Amanda on her forehead. "Sleep well, lil sis." He whispered.


	3. Decisions

In the ring, Yukie stood in the middle of it already dressed in her Balor Club attire with her teal colored ombre style hair was up in a tight ponytails.

She smiled brightly as the WWE universe started clapping and cheering for her, hearing " _Yukie Yang! Yukie Yang! Yukie Yang!"_ repeatedly, before she finally raise up the microphone up to her mouth.

"Ever since Evolution, when I shocked each and every one of you in my return to the ring to help out the Raw Women's Champion, Ronda Rousey against Nikki Bella, I felt different. Like the way I was when I was back in NXT as the Women's Champion for a few months, until my bestie Bayley defeat me… to the time that Finn and Mandy arrived on Raw, but if everyone remembers that I suffered a broken arm back when I was fighting against Alexa Bliss at NXT Takeover… and even before I got pregnant with my baby girl, Luna Lizzie Corbin…" Yukie explained, as the fans were cheering out " _Wolf Princess! Wolf Princess!"_. "But… what Baron did to my friend and Luna's favorite uncle, The Monster Among Men is wrong, and that's why I'm here." She responded, before turning towards the ramp. "Hey, Wolf Pup, I know you can hear me! And I know you don't want to piss me off even more, but I'm ready for a fight. Who wants to see Yukie Yang doing her return debut fight, right here, right now?!"

Yukie waited as the crowd started cheering loudly… and _I Bring The Darkness (End Of Days)_ blared loudly as Baron walked out from backstage and headed towards the ring.

"You really want to do this?" Baron asked, using his microphone.

"Yeah and you don't have a say in it. After what you did to my friend, I'm back in the ring this time and I'm ready for a fight." Yukie replied.

"I don't think you're ready." Baron responded as he climbed into the ring and the fans started booing at the Acting General Manager.

"Says the guy who tried to put Mandy in this ring while she's pregnant and then expected to be Liam's godfather." Yukie replied. "I am a four time women's champion in NXT and even in this brand too, Baron, and I want you to get me someone who is worthy enough to fight me. I don't care if it's Alexa Bliss, Alicia Fox or whatever. Find me someone now, Lone Wolf!" Yukie demanded loudly at the end as she pointed towards the ramp.

After staring at each other for a few more seconds, Baron finally answered.

"I refuse." Baron responded.

"Come on, let her fight!"

"How dare you talk to your fiancee like that?!"

"We came here to see fighting, not an annoying Wolf Pup!"

"Yukie, don't listen to him!"

"Beat his ass till he look cute!"

As Baron and Yukie can hear the crowd complaining about the demanding fight, the teal ombre haired woman couldn't take it anymore with the Acting General Manager.

"Okay, fine. Then when we get home, you have ten minutes to get your stuff out before I have it hauled away and torched! I hope you get fired!" Yukie replied as she shoved her ruby engagement ring at him onto Baron's chest, before she climbed out of the ring.

"It's over?! Yukie, why?!" Baron questioned without using his microphone as Yukie ignored him and went backstage.

' _I just wanted to fight. Why wouldn't you let me do that?!'_ Yukie thought before heading back towards the Demon Lovers' locker room, and quietly opening the door to see Finn and Amanda who's still asleep.

"I'm not going to get what I want in this business, Finny. I wish that Hiroki was here for me." Yukie explained, before crying quietly.

Amanda woke up before she was helped up, walked over and wrapped her arms around Yukie, who returned the hug.

Then Amanda started to think about how was she going to take care of this.

* * *

A few hours later after the Monday Night Raw taping, the WWE universe was inform by Michael Cole that Braun had to be sent to a nearby medical facility when Dr. Amann and the medical staff learn that he has a shattered elbow. After hearing the announcement, Yukie decided to leave the Staples Stadium early with Luna and return back to the hotel to start packing their stuff for their morning flight back to Orlando.

While sitting down on the bed, Yukie was watching TV as she had Luna in her arms already dressed for bed in a mint green and pink fleece footless pajamas that had an allover unicorn print... until Baron finally dragged himself back into their hotel room after having a few drinks.

Yukie only looked at Baron for a few seconds, before turning back to the TV.

"Why are you here? I gave your keycard back to the front desk." Yukie questioned as she looked down at Luna who finally had her chocolate brown eyes closed.

"Are were going through this again? Like when Kurt got qualified for the World Cup?" Baron questioned, as he watch Yukie put Luna inside of her bassinet.

Yukie ignored him once again, while covering Luna's small body with her favorite embroidered blanket that she received from Amanda, before placing a kiss on top of her forehead.

Her smokey eyes widened in shock as she felt Baron's arms wrapped around her waist, and felt his lips placing a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"We have a beautiful daughter, don't we?" Baron questioned as he looked down at Luna who grabbed onto the blanket with her right hand and started sucking her thumb.

Yukie rolled her eyes and nearly gagged as she can smell the strong scent of whiskey from Baron's breath, before she was able to manage to look back at him.

"I'm about to lose my temper with you." Yukie responded in a normal quiet tone.

"When?" Baron questioned after removing his arms around Yukie's waist as she turn around to face him.

"Right now." Yukie answered.

"But Yuk-" Baron started to say, until…

 _*SMACK*_

Yukie slapped Baron in the face as he can feel the reddening sore on his left check.

"Aah! Damn it, doll." Baron retorted quietly as he reeled back, before touching it with his left hand.

"Back in March when I had Luna, you've promise that you were going to provide and protect us both. And you did, and even throughout my pregnancy." Yukie explained, as she started to feel tears coming down her face before she pulled Baron into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "When June came and when Stephanie gave you that job, I was more than happy with you but you've gave me a promise that you weren't going to let power take control of you. But you did tonight. Millions of kids and adults from around the world were watching you. Why? Why did you do that to Braun?!"

"I had to do what was right, Yukie." Baron answered, as he had his hand rubbing his bald head. "I like being the Raw General Manager. And I hope I get to stay like that permanently. I'm making more money on my paycheck, than being just a wrestler. Beside, it's good for all three of us. You don't have to go back in the ring, Yukie." He explained.

"But you get more money if you fought in the ring tonight and you did. Didn't you care that our daughter is probably scarred for life that she saw her Uncle Braun screaming out in pain and bleeding like that? He went to the hospital, Thomas! He's probably going to have surgery on his shattered elbow, thanks to you, Bobby and Drew." Yukie explained.

"I thought you said you wanted a better life for us and even Luna Lizzie that you've given birth in a locker room. Last year when I became Mr. Money In The Bank, I promise you that I will marry you when I have the WWE Championship title in my hands." Baron explained, before he pulled out the ruby engagement ring from his pocket. "I want to marry you now more than ever. And you love me no matter who I was to you. Either Thomas Pestock or Baron Corbin." He responded.

Yukie look back at the engagement ring, before pushing his hand back lightly.

"I don't want to marry a monster. I don't want to marry someone who doesn't want me in that ring to fight. I was ready to get back, and I even let you know before Evolution, Baron Corbin." Yukie explained, before looking at the engagement ring in Baron's fingers. "I can't marry someone who doesn't support me. There's no way that I'm letting you near Luna Lizzie for another minute after what she witnessed. When we get back home… Pack your things, and go sleep in a motel or Corey's couch, Thomas. We're done." She responded, before leaving the bathroom.

Yukie knew that she'd done the right thing, but in the end of it all, Baron won't be able to have her and Luna again his arms.


	4. Without Him

_**Two Years Ago, NXT Takeover: The End…**_

 _A heated rival battle between Alexa Bliss and Yukie Yang has finally reached a boiling point. Ever since Yukie was debuted into NXT last year, she had made it this far in her wrestling career as she became NXT Women Champion along with her best friend Finn as the Men's Champion._

 _But when Alexa had the opportunity to get the Women's Championship title from Yukie, it had taken one CryBaby Lock in the ring and the teal ombre haired woman successfully retained the title._

 _So every now and then, Alexa always tried to get revenge on Yukie ever since she lost the title to Bayley but William Regal, the NXT General Manager had enough, like with Finn and Samoa Joe against the NXT Championship Title._

 _So, William announced that Alexa and Yukie will compete at NXT Takeover: The End and have the very first Last Man Standing in NXT history._

 _After 15 minutes into the fight, Yukie and Alexa were both tired as she the teal ombre haired woman slowly got up from the mat while fixing her white and blue cosplay ring attire which portrays Satsuki Kiryuin's Junketsu from off of Kill La Kill._

 _Suddenly, Yukie look up to see Alexa up on the top turnbuckle and jumped off, causing Yukie to move and accidentally grabbed the blonde and red ombre haired woman, making them both fall hard onto the mat._

 _Warm tears started running down her face as Yukie held onto her left arm while she stay down on the mat while Alexa rolled off. As soon as she was able to get on her knees, the referee ran towards her and got down on one knee._

" _Are you alright, Yang? Is it your arm?" The referee questioned, as Yukie managed to look at him._

 _Alexa began to circle around the two and Yukie tried to keep her watery grey eyes on the blonde and red ombre haired woman, before she felt Alexa grabbing her by her teal colored hair from behind_

" _Stop! You broke my arm!" Yukie cried._

" _Aww, you must love crying out in pain, Yukie." Alexa teased, before Baron ran out from backstage and climbed into the ring while the referee was blocking him from getting to them._

" _Did you hear what Yukie said? Bliss broke her arm! Move out of my damn way!" Baron retorted, before pushing the referee out of his way, causing a double disqualification. "Get off of my girlfriend!" He retorted, before Alexa let her go while holding her hands up._

" _My arm! It hurts!" Yukie cried, before opening her eyes and she saw Baron. "Baby, my arm… she fucking broke it!" She explained, before he slowly picked her up into his arms and climbed out of the ring._

" _I know, dollface." Baron responded, before taking her backstage._

" _Will I be able to wrestle again?" Yukie questioned, before she noticed Finn running towards them._

" _Are you okay, Yukie?" Finn questioned as she can see Finn in his Demon King ring attire._

" _Bliss had broken her arm." Baron answered for his girlfriend, before Dr. Amann ran towards them. "Where's Mandy?" He questioned, before they heard Alexa screaming._

" _Let go Mandy!" Alexa yelled, as Amanda decided to put her into the Demonic Sharpshooter._

" _That's for breaking Yukie's arm, bitch!" Amanda retorted angrily, before letting go. "If you and Yukie ever cross paths again, I promise you she'll put you in the CryBaby Lock. Just like she did to you when you tried to take the NXT Women's Championship." She warned, before Alexa managed to stand up and ran off._

" _Looks like you've taught her a lesson, my Demon Mistress." Finn responded, before kissing the side of neck, careful not to smear her Demon Mistress makeup._

" _I hope she get the message not to mess with our friend like that." Amanda replied, before they left to go find Yukie and Baron..._

* * *

 **Present Time,** **11/21/18** _ **…**_

The first day without Baron in the house was kind of lonely as Luna was there with her mother at home. The baby was inside of her playpen as Yukie turned on _The Rugrats Movie_ for Luna by using the Roku Stick to keep her busy.

While looking down on her Microsoft Surface laptop and eating Blue Bell Christmas Cookies Ice Cream for breakfast, Yukie can see so many tweets from the WWE universe, Raw superstars and even SmackDown Live superstars about her leaving Baron and the wedding being off.

Yukie heard her coral blue Samsung Galaxy 9+ chimed before seeing a text message from Baron.

Rolling her eyes, Yukie reluctantly unlocked her phone and read the message.

 _'Eating ice cream again, Yukie? I thought you said you were on a diet.'_

Yukie looked confused before she exit out of the message, and looked back at Luna who started playing with her small ponytail and the pink bow on the top of her head.

A knock was heard on the door, before Yukie slowly stood up as she straightening up her navy blue PE&K Human Spirit shirt that Finn gave to her as a free gift, and walked towards the door taking the half pint ice cream tub with her.

She answered it, as Finn and Amanda were at the door, and stare back at a different Yukie who had her teal ombre hair in a lazy bun and no makeup was on her face.

"What's up?" Yukie questioned after taking a bite of her Christmas Cookies ice cream with her spoon.

"Just about ready to go back to sleep." Amanda responded.

"Come on in. Don't mind the mess in the living room." Yukie replied, moving out of Finn and Amanda's way as they can see Luna's toys on the floor, along with an empty sippy cup and so many snacks on the coffee table.

"I've seen messier. I grew up with five brothers." Amanda responded.

"I'm sorry, I'm just depressed that's all!" Yukie cried, before eating a couple more bites of her ice cream while sitting back down on the couch.

"I think I know what'll help." Finn responded as he picked Luna up from the playpen.

"And that is?" Yukie questioned, after licking the spoon clean.

"It's a surprise. We're going out." Amanda responded.

"Alright. Just let me get dress." Yukie replied, before heading back into the kitchen and put the half pint ice cream back into the freezer.

Yukie kept her PE&K Human Spirit shirt on, as she changing out of her black leggings and into black skinny jeans. After slipping on cognac slouchy knee high boots, Yukie headed back downstairs and they all left… reaching the hospital, Yukie's and Luna's eyes widened when they saw Braun.

"Hey, Braun. How are you?" Yukie questioned quietly, knowing that she never seen the Monster Among Men like this before.

"Feeling okay." Braun replied before he held Luna as best as he could. "Hey, kiddo." He responded, before Luna hugged him.

"I feel bad for what Baron did. So, I kicked his… butt to the curb." Yukie explained, remember that Luna was in the same room and listening as well.

"Good because he had no business acting like that." Braun replied, Luna snuggling against him.

"I know. And last night when I tried to kick him out, I thrown a vase at him as Luna was in the other room. Somehow I got this feeling he's following my every move, cause he saw me eating ice cream this morning." Yukie explained.

' _I didn't want it to turn to this.'_ Amanda thought.

* * *

 **11/26/18,** **One hour before the Monday Night Raw Taping…**

Yukie was walking around the backstage area while holding Luna in her arms. She was already dressed in one her anime style ring attire which she haven't wore in almost two years.

Her ring top happens to be similar to Nikki's, but she usually wears her authentic shirts or Finn's shirts to cover it up, but this time she wore a _Kill La Kill_ Ryuko Matoi shirt which was made into a crop top with a cute heart cutout behind her back. Next, she had on a pair of high rise red and black shorts and wore red and black knee pads and kick pads, that look similar to Ryuko's boots and they had her name on the sides of them.

"I wonder what Stephanie wanted me for, Luna Bear." Yukie responded, as Luna looked confused until she knock onto the door of her office and walked in. "Did you wanted to see me?" She questioned after closing the door.

"Yes, please sit down." Stephanie replied, before Yukie sat down in front of the desk with Luna on her lap.

"What is this about? I haven't done anything wrong." Yukie stated, as Luna looked up at her mother.

"Actually, it's about what happened on last week's Monday Night Raw. After Baron did to Braun Strowman was completely over the limit. There was over millions of people and including kids watching, and we could have got cancelled again off of USA Network thanks to him." Stephanie explained. "But I know that wedding is off, and I was wondering if you can do a favor for me and to everyone else."

"And that is?" Yukie questioned as she felt Luna touching her mother's nails which were painted in Essie's Peach Daiquiri

"I was planning on firing him, but my father, Hunter and I have come up with the perfect punishment for him. And that's where you come in… Just in case if Braun doesn't return in time, how would you like to face your ex-fiance at TLC?" Stephanie questioned, before her eyes widened in shock.

"Wait… You want me to fight Baron at a table ladders and chairs match? But, isn't this illegal? I mean for a guy to hit a girl?" Yukie questioned as she felt unsure.

"Yes, but I have a waiver that can allow you and Baron to hit one another. This could be the most dangerous match that has ever happen, beside the first Hell In The Cell match." Stephanie explained. "Ever since Evolution, I want to take this further in WWE history. If you don't want to fight Baron, I have no other choice but to fire him when Monday Night Raw starts. The choice is yours, Yukie."

"What is the deal? I want to know something. What would happen if I lose and he won?" Yukie questioned, as she picked up the inkpen.

"If he wins, I will suspend him for 60 days and he will have to pay a fine. But if you win, you can do whatever you want for his punishment and I will reward you the next night after TLC." Stephanie explained, before pulling out the contract. "Just sign here, and the match will still be on. Plus Baron won't even know who he will be facing that night."

Yukie looked at the contract as it already had Stephanie's and Hunter's signature on the dotted line, and all it needs is her signature to make the contract legit.

' _Whatever it takes to get my Baron back.'_ Yukie thought, as she looked down at Luna laying against her chest before the tip of the pen touch the paper.

"You got yourself a deal, boss lady." Yukie responded, as she signed _'Yukie Yang Shirabuki'_ on the line.

* * *

"What is the matter with you?!" Baron yelled.

"Nothing. But you either stop stalking your ex or you're fired." Vince explained.

"I'm not even stalking her. I'm not even at the townhouse, she'd kicked me out." Baron responded.

"That's not what she told me. She told me you're following her every move which is stalking." Vince replied.

Baron left and walked over to where Amanda and Charly were talking.

"Go on, it's okay." Amanda responded before Charly left, Amanda turning to Baron. "Now what, you're gonna stalk my family too?" She replied.

"Why did you think I was stalking her? I haven't step one foot in that house, and beside Yukie forgotten all about the Ring cameras I've installed when she was pregnant with Luna." Baron explained.

"So _that's_ your excuse for breaking the law and tormenting her? You're not being fair to her or Luna!" Amanda responded.

"Look, I'm just checking on them. And Yukie's lucky that I've told her that Luna climbing out of the crib, nearly breaking her legs. You expect me to leave them alone, when I'm just making sure that they're okay? We all know Yukie is not going to survive without me." Baron explained.

"No, you won't survive without a woman to lay claim to. Yukie caught Luna and protected her. I assume Vince told you that you do this again and you're fired? That should be enough motivation for you." Amanda replied before she left.

Amanda stretched out on the couch and Finn rested his right hand on her stomach, Liam kicking in response.

"You need to calm down, love." Finn replied.

"I know, I just… I hate how Corbin spins things to make himself look like the victim. Nobody's fucking buying it." Amanda responded before they kissed.


	5. Solutions

_**A/N: In this chapter, we added someone very interesting and I'm sure everyone knows him!**_

* * *

As Raw went on the air, Amanda and Renee made sure to be seated as far away from Corey as possible as Seth had pinned Dolph to retaining his Intercontinental Champion title. When Dolph rolled out of the ring, Seth grabbed a microphone and stood in the middle of the ring.

"Come on out, Ambrose. Come out now, or do I have to find you again?! If you want this title from me, come out now and face me like a man!" Seth retorted angrily.

Amanda took her headset off, readjusted her washed blue scoop neck maternity tank top and walked down the ramp. Seth opened up the ropes and let her in, Amanda whispering: "He's in the backstage area, near catering." and Seth nodding, before he ran out of the ring and backstage, as the camera crew were following him.

Yukie had Luna on top of one of the crates as she was putting on her red biker glove on her right hand, before Seth noticed them as he past by.

"Hey, little lady." Seth replied, Luna giggling as he tickled her and Yukie smiling.

"Go get him, Rollins." Yukie replied before Seth left as Amanda was seated back at commentary.

Yukie continue walking backstage until she noticed Alexa and Baron talking, which causes her to eavesdrop on their conversation. When the cameras found Yukie again, she told the man behind the camera to be quiet and start recording them.

"What you did to him was a great choice of being manager. I mean, he was FaceTiming his own kids at work and who really does that?" Alexa explained.

"Yeah, he had to, because he wasn't doing his job. So, what do you need, Alexa?" Baron questioned after calming down.

"Well, since you are a busy man while becoming the Permanent Raw GM. I was wondering if you need any help. I mean, Yukie is back in the ring and no longer on the creative side. And I did lead the Raw Women's divsion into victory at Survivor Series." Alexa explained.

"Even though that I'm busy trying to get Raw into my own way, you can be in charge of the women's division since I'm busy like you said. Do we have a deal?" Baron responded.

"You've got it." Alexa replied, as the two shook hands and Baron left.

Yukie hid behind the corner, as the camera recorded her and walked off, knowing that she can't deal with Alexa and Baron in front of Luna. As she walked off, she found Finn who was looking for because she had a match tonight and needed someone to watch Luna.

"You ready?" Finn questioned, after he had found Yukie and Luna.

Luna's hands reached out towards Finn, as he decided to lift her up into his arms.

"I'm always ready." Yukie answered, before placing a kiss on Luna's dark brown hair. "Wish me luck." She whispered quietly, as Luna touch her mother's cheeks before Yukie tightening the arm sleeves of her 'Summon The Demon' jacket around her waist and left.

Finn watched Luna as Yukie competed against Mickie and won… the two shook hands, before _I Bring The Darkness (End Of Days)_ interrupted Yukie's theme as Baron came out, and stood there at the ramp, clapping his hands until he left.

* * *

When Raw return from commercial break, Yukie was on the titantion as she decided to record a video message to everyone.

" _After what Corbin, Lashley and McIntyre did to Braun last week, my little girl Luna Lizzie witnessed the whole thing for what they did to her Uncle Braun. After Monday Night Raw, Luna woke up crying her eyes and never wanted to go back asleep alone in her crib… But most of all, family comes first and Baron didn't seem to care if there was kids watching all over the world. And last week, I kick his telephone pole ass to the curb and now he's probably sleeping in a motel somewhere. So, everyone the wedding is off and I, Yukie Yang is now back in the ring for good."_ Yukie explained, before thinking more on her choice of words. " _But one more thing to Corbin and to Bliss, if you dare get in my way. Or try and weasel your way for me to do a handicap match like you did to others… Let's just say there will be hell to pay when you mess with Balor Club."_

"What strong words from the second generation of the Japanese Buzzsaw." Michael Cole responded.

"Yeah, Baron has taken power over the limits, and it provokes Yukie to abandon him for not thinking about Luna Lizzie or his life outside of Raw. But Corbin, choosing his promotion and Alexa over Yukie was such a ridiculous decision that he has ever made." Renee Young replied.

"Baron is doing a great job as Elected General Manager, by promoting Alexa by taking care of the women's division now. I can't wait to see what she has in store for Yang and the entire women's locker room in the future." Corey Graves explained.

"Graves, don't you have anything nice to say?" Renee questioned.

"Nice isn't in my vocabulary, Renee." Corey answered.

* * *

In the back, Amanda was laying down on her side… and Yukie knew Liam was giving her a hard time.

"Cousin?" Luna asked after looking at Yukie.

"Yep, and Liam is giving your Auntie Mandy a hard time." Yukie explained.

"This little guy definitely has his dad's legs." Amanda responded, Finn smiling and resting his head and right hand on Amanda's stomach.

"Hey, kiddo, how about giving Mommy a break, okay?" Finn questioned quietly, Liam's kicks calming down. "I think he's feeling caged up in there and wants out." He responded.

"Not til February." Amanda replied.

"That's true. Hey, there's something I need to tell you both." Yukie responded, before she sat down while having Luna on her lap. "I'm gonna be Baron's opponent at TLC." She replied after covering Luna's ears.

"And he has no idea?" Amanda asked.

"Not a clue yet. But somehow I need to show off a different side of me at TLC, knowing never to piss me off. Like how Finny did with the Demon King." Yukie explained, as Luna lifted up Yukie's sketch pad that had designs of Yukie's anime style ring attire. "Hey, where did you get that from?" She questioned as Luna started teething it, before Finn took it from Luna's hands.

"Mine!" Luna responded.

"Not until you're older, Babydoll." Finn replied in a gentle tone as Amanda looked through the book. She cam different anime style ring attire that Yukie use to wear recently, along with the red and black one that she has on today… and her eyes lit up.

"I know that look." Yukie replied.

"He won't know what hit him." Amanda responded.

* * *

As Baron was ready for his match, he turned confused as Finn and Amanda walked out there together.

"Corbin… this is complete bullshit, your reign of terror is being brought to a screeching halt!" Amanda responded as Baron grabbed a microphone.

"Look here, Mandy. I don't like your tone and attitude with me. And I'm glad that you've brought your husband out here so I can teach him a lesson that he'll never forget." Baron responded.

"Well let's see. Look to the titantron, please?" Amanda replied before the titantron had a split screen of Bobby Lashley locked out of the building, Lio Rush tied up in a boiler room and Drew McIntyre tied up and hanging upside down from a forklift and Baron turning shocked.

"Did you two do that?! What's next? Your husband will be kicking my ass next? You and him are by yourselves in the ring no matter-" Baron explained, before the lights in the arena turned off. "Not this again! Turn the damn lights on now!"

"Never!"

Everyone heard a deep voice along with knuckles cracking, before they look at the titantion to see someone in a dark hoodie and their face was covered by the darkness, in order to stay hidden.

"What is this?!" Baron questioned the couple as his microphone was off.

"You'll see something different tonight… but not me just yet!" The deep voice responded before the lights turned back on and Baron slowly turned around, his eyes widened with fright as he saw Lars Sullivan.

"Mandy and Finn called Lars! They called Lars Sullivan!" Corey replied.

"Afraid now, Corbin?!" Lars responded, the fans cheering.

"Baron Corbin… I'll be back soon. And I promise you, that I'll end your reign of terror soon thanks to everyone in that locker room who is against you. Let's make a playdate someday, so we can meet face to face." The deep voice echoed throughout the arena.

Lars held Baron back by his arms and Baron looked to the titantron.

"When?" Baron asked.

"How does TLC work for you?" The deep voice responded. "And if you reject my offer, I'll come for you very soon. It could be next week. Or it could be after the taping. What is your choice, Corbin?"

"TLC works just fine!" Baron responded before Lars picked him up and slung him around like a ragdoll.

In the backstage area, Amanda sat down and Finn could see that she looked a little flushed and tired.

"I don't think you can hold off leave any longer, love." Finn responded before they kissed as Yukie and Lars walked in, Lars holding Luna.

"Did you think I scared him?" Yukie questioned.

"We all did. Hey, Tiny, little one causing trouble?" Lars responded.

"He keeps stomping at my ribcage." Amanda replied with a weary smile, rubbing her stomach as Liam kicked.

"You might need to go see a doctor about Liam kicking too hard. I barely felt Luna's kicks, thanks to Hiro's smoking. I thought she died." Yukie explained.

"That was scary but she's here now, safe and healthy. Ain't that right, Luna Bear?" Lars responded, Luna nodding and laughing as Lars tickled her.

It was after Amanda's appointment on Tuesday that she texted Yukie.

' _Doctor said everything's fine but she also agreed that I should be on leave now.'_

 _'Already? Just to make sure that everything's okay?'_ Yukie replied.

' _Yeah. She's worried about preeclampsia since it runs in my family.'_ Amanda responded.

' _Right, I remember that your mom said that she had it herself. Well, you rest and eat and relax, everything will be okay here.'_ Yukie replied before Amanda heard a knock at the door.

Finn went to answer it but had to jump back as a panicked Dean, Renee and Seth ran in.

"Mandy, are you okay? How's the baby?" Seth questioned.

"He's fine, doctor just put me on leave to prevent more stress." Amanda responded as they hugged.

"See? I told you I was hovering over her for a reason." Dean explained.

"We all are but leave most of the panic and hovering to me, please." Finn responded before he and Amanda kissed.

"He's right, he is Liam's father." Renee replied.

"Yeah, that's true. Like I'm Luna's father. And speaking of Luna, where is Yukie? She's not at home." Seth questioned.

"She's taking a trip away from home. Don't worry, you'll see her and Luna next Monday in Houston." Amanda explained.

"What is it? Since Corbin got kicked out, you want to try and step up?" Finn questioned.

"Want to fix things… be in their lives." Seth admitted.

* * *

In Jacksonville, Yukie and Luna were spending time away from home at her mother's house as she needed to be away from the empty house without Baron around. The teal haired woman was in the kitchen with her mother, Sumire as Chihiro decided to keep an eye on Luna who already had a small nap from being in the car for almost two hours.

Sumire and Yukie were making Ginger Pork Steak for dinner as the mother relzied that her eldest daughter was somehow moving slower than usual while the teal haired woman was seasoning the meat with salt and pepper.

"Is there something wrong, Dumpling? Is it about you and Baron?" Sumire questioned.

"Actually. There's more to that. Even though that were not engage anymore, I've done something that can completely change everything in the women's division." Yukie explained, as she placed the kosher salt down. "I will be fighting at TLC this year." She announced once she turned around to face her mother.

A smile curled up on Sumire's face, before she hugged her daughter. "I am so proud of you, Yukie. I never expected you to be in a pay per view event so quick after Evolution." She responded, before letting go.

"I know, mother, but… my opponent will be… my ex-fiance." Yukie explained, before her mother let her kitchen knife dropped to the floor in shock.

"What?! You're fighting against Baron? Your ex-fiance?" Sumire exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, that's correct." Yukie answered.

"At TLC? A tables, ladders and chairs match?! Yukie, I never expected this from you. If it was a match against someone for a title opportunity or even someone who became your enemy in this business, but this is something that I will never approve of." Sumire explained.

"Well, it's too late for me to back out now. I signed a contract with my boss, Stephanie and I have to fight him at TLC." Yukie explained, before pulling out her coral blue Samsung Galaxy 9+ from out of her back pocket after washing and drying off her hands. "She even sent the contract to me, and even Mandy and Finn." She responded, before pulling up the contract on her email account and Sumire taking the smartphone out of her daughter's hand.

"Does, does everyone know about this fight?" Sumire questioned.

"Well, the fight is still on at TLC. But Baron doesn't know who's he fight. All he knows that there was a guy who cannot be revealed until me and Stephanie agree on the perfect time." Yukie explained. "I'm doing this fight for Braun after what Baron, Bobby and Drew did to him last week." She responded, as she was reminded of what the three did to Braun by shattering his elbow, almost leaving tears to her face.

"He's going to kill you."

Chihiro's voice was heard as she finally walked into the kitchen.

"This is grown people's conversation, Chi. Not bratty teen talk." Yukie responded.

"And where is your niece?" Sumire questioned.

"She fell asleep, remember? Anyway, why are you fighting that Cranky Wolf Pup? I want him to be General Manager." Chihiro explained.

"So, you want Raw to be like an apocalypse? Do you know what happened on Monday night? Elias got decimated, Sasha and Bayley were attack by Nia, Tamina, Dana, Mickie and Alicia since Alexa wanted to separate their friendship. And we have the Riott Squad attack Nattie out of nowhere." Yukie explained. "Baron isn't doing anything but letting the crazy run wild. And someone has to put a stop to this."

"And that someone is you?" Sumire questioned.

"Yes, I have to pin or submit him in the ring in order for him to lose all authority. And guess what? Since I'm out of being the creative mind of giving out the match, he chose my enemy that I've hated since NXT to run the women's division." Yukie explained.

"Alexa Bliss? That pink haired hoe?!" Chihiro questioned in shock.

"Your sister is right. He has taken power over his head, and completely forgotten about Yukie and Luna-chan." Sumire explained, before placing a gentle hand on Chihiro's shoulder. "I know you want him to be your brother in law, but he's not accept into our family by choosing his job over family." She responded.

"Sounds like she's up to something again, after when she had… intercourse with Luna's father, Rollins. I suggest you keep your eyes peeled on her." Chihiro responded, and Yukie nodded.

"And you two will back me up, right? I mean Mandy and Finny already got my back on this, but I'm not sure about Tajiri." Yukie questioned.

"I'm sure his daughter who is a second generation of the Japanese Buzzsaw will always support her. But one more thing, is this illegal? I mean Baron hitting you? A woman?" Sumire questioned.

Yukie knows that it sounds wrong and crazy for Baron to hit her, but for now… She's only doing what was right to stop Baron's authority from terrorizing half of the Raw superstars, including her own friends Amanda and Finn.


	6. Another Chance?

While laying Luna down on the queen sized bed, Yukie was changing her dirty diaper after having a few pieces of Shogayaki and a few bites of a small microwavable size cup of macaroni and cheese. After removing the soiled Pampers Baby Dry diaper and wiping Luna's soft baby bottom with cucumber scented baby wipes, Yukie managed to strap on a Huggies Little Movers diaper on her 8 month old daughter's small body, before hearing her coral blue Samsung Galaxy 9+ chimed.

Luna turn over to her right side, as she was looking at the lit up phone screen while Yukie was snapping on the teal long sleeve onesie that had a white cloud that says _'Happy'_ in silver white and pink glitter.

"Dada?" Luna questioned, as Yukie lifted up her 8 month old daughter before she used her right hand to pick up her smartphone.

"No… It's your real Daddy." Yukie answered, before she sat down on the edge of her bed while staring back at the screen saying ' _1 New Message from Seth Rollins (Deadbeat Daddy)'_.

' _When you arrive in Houston, can we meet up somewhere?'_

Yukie had a feeling that this was going to be happening one day. As she stare back at the text message, Yukie taken a deep breath before replying the message.

 _'Where? I'll be in Houston on Sunday.'_ Yukie replied.

 _'Taste of Texas, around 4? Remember to dress proper for this place and bring our daughter along.'_

 _'What is this? Some kind of date?'_ Yukie thought, before looking back on her phone as Luna tried to touch the screen, but she moved the phone from out of her reach.

 _'Alright, it's a date.'_ Yukie repiled.

"I don't know what your real Daddy wants, but it better be something good about you, Luna Lizzie." Yukie responded, before Luna had her small hands covering her mother's grey eyes, making the 29 year old mother laugh with a smile. "I see that your Auntie Kairi's been teaching you peek a boo, baby girl." She responded, as she remembers a few times that the Pirate Princess has been spending time with Luna.

* * *

 **12/2/18, Houston Texas…**

After arriving in Houston for Monday Night Raw the next night, Yukie arrived yesterday as she felt like she was alone without Baron or even Amanda and Finn, but she was reminded that she had a daughter to take care of while on the road towards TLC two weeks from now.

When Sunday came, Yukie was already dressed in a black smocked floral printed sleeveless dress and black leggings, before applying her Almay Intense I-Color All Day Wear Powder Shadow for her smokey grey eyes that had a hint of blue in them, before she used her Maybelline Great Lash washable mascara.

After finishing her makeup, she decided to dress Luna in a white and pink long sleeve onesie that had an allover happy raining cloud print, with navy blue leggings with an allovee polka dot print, and on her feet were pink fur strap glitter shoes that were a gift from Amanda.

"Okay, cutie…" Yukie responded, before snapping on a rainbow clip on the left side of Luna's brown hair. "We're going to see Daddy today. Are you happy, Luna Pie?" She explained, as Luna showed a smile while clapping her hands.

"Dada!" Luna responded gleefully, before Yukie slipped on her black riding boots over her black leggings.

"Well, let's go see him today." Yukie replied, after looking at the time and grabbed Luna's light grey fashion peacoat, while slowly putting it on the 8 month old baby.

She grabbed the keys to the rented black Ford Escape, her black leather jacket, purse and Luna's baby bag, as she and her 8 month daughter left the Club Quarters Hotel.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, Yukie waited on Seth as the 29 year old mother was looking back on her smartphone for the time, while Luna was looking around the restaurant from the stroller.

"Ah da, da, da, da, da!" Luna babbled, loudly which causes Yukie to look down at her 8 month old daughter before giving her a bottle of breastmilk to keep her occupy with hunger.

Luna dropped it onto the floor, as Yukie knew that she didn't want it and decided to give the 8 month old baby her pink soothie pacifier which she'd happily accept before having the baby bottle back in her hands.

Hearing the front doors opening and closing,Yukie saw Seth before she started waving her hand after calling out his name.

"Well, hey there stranger." Yukie greeted, which made Luna's brown eyes look up at Seth who was dressed in a black button down shirt with black dress pants and shoes, before got on one knee to look at the 8 month old baby.

"Hey, there, baby girl. How's Daddy's little princess doing?" Seth greeted his 8 month old daughter as Luna was staring at him confusingly, before she lifted up her bottle and used it as a water gun, spraying her father in the face. "Damn it." He swore quietly, as Luna laughed.

"Don't worry, Seth. It's my milk, it will come out." Yukie explained, as she handed him a napkin from off the table before Seth started wiping his face off.

"No, I'm alright, Yukie." Seth responded, after he stood back up and the 29 year old mother removed Luna from the stroller, letting the baby sit on her lap. "She looks like you. But the eyes and the laugh belong to me." He explained, as looking back at Luna who is now drinking her bottle before he sat down across from Yukie.

"Mandy, Finny and everyone keeps says that. But Baron decided to claim her as his own." Yukie replied, as Luna look back at Seth who is looking at her.

"I know. Which is starting to get very irritating, thinking Luna's his daughter when he knows that I'm her father." Seth explained, before a waitress in her mid 30's with her brown hair tied back walked towards them.

"Are we ready to order, you two?" She questioned, before both Yukie and Seth looked at the menu as Luna started slapping her left hand on the laminated menu. "Shall I get your daughter a high chair and a coloring book?" She questioned once she looked down at the 8 month old.

"Yes, please." Yukie answered, before the waitress left. "Seth, this place is pricey. Are you sure that you can afford this?" She questioned quietly, after setting Luna's bottle on the table.

"Yukie, I can afford this. Don't worry, while being Intercontinental Champion I am able to have more money on my check when I have it around my waist." Seth explained.

"Do you have it around you now?" Yukie questioned, making Seth chuckled.

"No, it's back in my hotel room." Seth questioned, before the waitress return with the highchair and Yukie slowly placed Luna inside of it.

"Alright, have you two decided on what to order?" She questioned.

"Yes, I'll have… the center cut fillet with mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese." Seth responded, while looking down at the menu as Yukie was looking down at hers as well. "And for the lady, perhaps a salad?" He questioned once he looked up at her.

"Uh, perhaps, not, Rollins." Yukie rejected as she looked up at him, before looking at the waitress. "I'll have the same thing he's having, but with Texas Au Gratin Potatoes, fresh broccoli… And for the little one, maybe a few of your steak fries and for dessert if I'm still starving, an ice cream sundae with vanilla ice cream, no cinnamon please." She responded, while looking back and forth at the menu.

The waitress nodded, before leaving the three alone.

"I haven't had anything good like this in a while. Since Baron decided to take his job more seriously… So, you've brought me out here, what is it that you need?" Yukie explained, before finally asking the main question.

"I want to make things right. I know that I've messed up in the past, but this time I want to help you with Luna." Seth answered.

"Seth, you had your chance when I was pregnant with her. I caught you cheating on me with that pink haired hoe." Yukie responded, before looking back at Luna who looked occupied with the jumbo red crayon while scribbling the coloring sheet. "And I left you after I found you kissing her." She explained.

"You didn't let me talk first, Yukie…" Seth started to say, before the waiter returned with two glasses of water and left once more. "Alexa did it all. She was the one who touch and kiss me. She wanted to make your life miserable, but now she's now the head of the women's division after when you left backstage to be back in the ring." He explained.

"Yeah, that's true." Yukie responded.

"With Roman away with leukaemia, and Dean wanting to take my title away, I want to spend more time with the one person who makes me smile. And it's her Yukie. My daughter, Luna Elizabeth." Seth explained once more, before Luna look at him.

Yukie is thinking whether or not to trust him, after its been like a whole year since she was pregnant with Luna and after giving birth to her. Without Corbin with her, she has to make better life decisions with th Lone Wolf around her.

But to make things more interesting… Yukie's eyes widen as she saw a black Dodge Challenger parking in front of the restaurant, before seeing Baron and Alexa climbing out and walking towards the front doors.

"Oh crap!" Yukie exclaimed.

"What?" Seth questioned, before turning around to see the two. "Great, just great. Corbin and Bliss are here." He responded, after seeing them, walking into the restaurant.

"Just ignore them. Maybe they won't see us." Yukie whispered, before they saw their waitress heading over towards the table and place down their filet steak platters, along with the side orders.

"Here's your orders, Mr. And Mrs. Rollins." The waitress responded, as Baron heard that and looked over to see them. "Can I get you anything else?" She questioned.

"No. Nothing at all." Yukie answered, before the waitress left.

"No, but maybe a new table?" Seth muttered, after she left.

"Well, such a small world to see you again." Baron responded, while walking towards the table.

"Dada!" Luna said happily.

"Baron, just leave." Yukie repiled.

"And what is this? You and Rollins? Are you two dating again after you decide to leave me?" Baron questioned once more, as he looked at the warm food that was place on the table, before looking back at Yukie and Seth.

"What are you, sick in the head, Corbin? No, this is just a lunch date, and I'm here to see my daughter and Yukie, not you and Bliss." Seth responded.

"That's it, uh waitress." Yukie called out.

"Yes, is there a problem, ma'am?" The waitress questioned, after walking towards them

"Yes, there is a problem. These two were not invited and they are harassing us. Can you please lead them back to their seat? Or like give them a kids table, cause they're acting so childish." Yukie explained, before Seth laughed at her joke and Baron clapped his hands sarcastically.

"Wow, spoken like a real woman, Yukie Shirabuki. That's what I like in you." Baron responded.

"Why don't you two go…" Yukie started to say, before writing down ' _Fuck Yourself?'_ on the napkin.

"Let me tell you something, Yang. Don't expect me to put you in a match tomorrow night for disrespecting me and our General Manager Elect." Alexa warned.

"Oh really, with who? Yourself? I've always beaten you in the ring no matter what. You've always cheated your way into winning with those side bitches." Yukie explained, as Seth covered Luna's ear. "And beside, you can't even touch me cause if you did, I might give you another 'fake' concussion right here in the restaurant." She responded, before taking a bite of her Au Gratin Potatoes.

"Keep playing the face card all you want, Yukie. I'll be back in the ring soon, and I will embarrass you in front of Mandy, her husband, your father Tajiri and even your adoring fans who loved you and even this… slime ball brat version of you." Alexa responded, as Luna looked up at her and Yukie stood up from her seat.

"You pink haired Ursula…" Yukie retorted, before she removed her Vera Bradley crossbody purse from the baby stroller. "If this purse didn't cost me $100 dollars including the monogram, I'll BEAT YOU UPSIDE YOUR HEAD!" She yelled out the last part, as Alexa went behind Baron while Seth held Yukie back.

"Yukie, chill out, we have Luna in front of us." Seth responded, before Yukie looked back at Luna who was staring back at her mother, as she slowly lowered her purse.

"Just get out of here… Get outta here, both of you!" Yukie responded quietly, before yelling out the last part.

"Fine then, we'll do our business elsewhere. Alexa, let's go." Baron repiled, before he and Alexa left.

"I've never seen Yukie like that before. Have you?" Alexa responded after calming down, knowing that she was frightened by a mama bear.

"She never acts like this before. I never knew she was like that." Baron answered.

He knew right there and now, never to mess with the one who once loved him.

* * *

 **12/3/18, Monday Night Raw...**

After the 10 bell toll for George HW Bush, Monday Night Raw started off by hearing _Harlem_ by New Politics as Yukie walked out from backstage with a microphone in her right hand.

Instead of being in her ring attire tonight, Yukie walked towards the ring with her head up high respresting Balor Club by wearing her favorite teal colored jacket which happens to be a gift from Finn, with a crop top of the Balor Club Graffiti authentic shirt underneath it, black leather skirt, black leggings, black Doc Martens.

As she stood in the middle of the ring, Yukie smile at the adording WWE fans of Houston Texas, before her entrance music stop and lifted up the microphone.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" Yukie greeted, before the Houston crowd cheered loudly. "Wow… I never thought that I will be in the middle of this ring, greeting everyone to thos show. Even though I'm not like that General Manager Elect or that woman named Bitchy Bliss that I've called on Twitter and Instagram. But I'm glad that I left that telephone pole… And he forgot about this…" Yukie explained, before pulling out her ruby heart pendant necklace that's in 14k rose gold from her teal blue leather jacket. "He can shoved it for all I care!" She responded, while holding the necklace up before dropping it onto the mat, smashing it with her right foot.

 _I Bring The Darkness (End Of Days)_ blared loudly, before Baron came out interrupting Yukie, which made her grey eyes narrow.

"Are you done? I mean everyone is done with you after what you did to Braun, Elias and even my own best friend. What's next? You gonna put me in a match?" Yukie questioned.

"Who told you to talk to me like that? And who told you that you can come out here and start the show? You are part of the women's division, not an authority figure like me as your General Manager Elect." Baron responded.

"Hm, I'm looking at an overgrown bully who acts like 'General Manager Asshole' to me." Yukie repiled, having her hand on her left hip, before using her right foot to swipe away the remains of her necklace. "And to answer your second question, Stephanie had a little change in your plans to introduce Houston to Monday Night Raw. Plus I'm alone tonight, because Mandy and Finny aren't here with me."

"You got proof-"

"BAM!" Yukie exclaimed, holding up her coral blue Samsung Galaxy 9+ in front of Baron, before taking it into his hand to read a recent email from Stephanie, before seeing Stephanie ringing her phone.

"Alright… go ahead. Enjoy the show, Yukie. But one more thing…" Baron responded, as he started to walk away before he stop moving once his right hand touch the top rope. "Don't expect me to help you through this. Like I did back in NXT when we were together? As the rumored couple? The Lone Wolf and The Anime Hero of-" He explained, until…

*SMACK*

"Look, I don't give a damn about you as General Manager Elect or what you are in this business." Yukie retorted angrily, before backing up as she wanted personal space from Baron. "My real bosses are Stephanie McMahon and Triple H, and they were the ones who found me three years ago. I became an NXT Women's Champion without you. I became a four time Raw Women's Champion without you. And what have you done? You've became a Cranky Wolf Pup when lost your Money In The Bank briefcase to Mahal and then lost to Mandy's brother. And also after when lost the United States Championship to Bobby Roode. You don't show true champion. You're just a Cranky Wolf Pup who bites real wrestlers with dreams in the ass, Corbin!" She explained, as she yelled out the last part to Baron.

He looked back at Yukie before he climbed out of the ring, and headed up to the ramp.

"And that one was for Mandy and Finny Balor back home in Orlando." Yukie announced, holding up her left hand in the air as she did the Too Sweet hand sign.

Hearing the Houston crowd chanting "Too Sweet" brought a smile to Yukie's face and Baron a disgusted look on his face, as he turned around to face his ex-fiance once more.

' _This is gonna be a hell of a night.'_ Amanda thought as she was cuddled up with Finn.


	7. Raw No Longer In Chaos?

_**Earlier, 3 Hours before Monday Night Raw...**_

" _We're good, the net's secured." Kairi responded while on a video call with Amanda._

" _Alrighty, can't wait to see this trap unfold." Amanda replied, absentmindedly brushing a stray hair off of her grey cold shoulder turtleneck top before seeing Yukie next to Kairi._

" _Wow, you look a lot better." Yukie responded._

" _Thanks. Feeling better too, Liam's asleep but that'll only last for a few more hours." Amanda replied as she lovingly rubbed her stomach and Liam gave her a sleepy kick._

" _Well, that's great. And one more thing, I heard that Finn will be fighting McIntyre at TLC, is that true?" Yukie questioned._

" _Yes but Stephanie laid down the stipulation of no interference from anyone." Amanda replied._

" _Yeah, I better not expect that to happen when I have to fight Baron. And beside, here's a game changer… look who's welcoming Houston Texas on Monday Night Raw… It's me!" Yukie responded, as she felt happy about this role._

" _Awesome!" Amanda replied as Finn sat down next to her and the two kissed, Kairi covering her eyes._

" _You are so cute, Kairi. Reminds me of Luna Lizzie." Yukie responded, looking at her._

" _She's gotten good at figuring out that we play peek a boo to distract her. Smart baby." Kairi replied after lowering her hands._

" _Yeah, she does. Oh, one more thing you two… Yesterday, I talked to Seth again. And he told me this time he wants to be in his daughter's life now. He already sent me a box of diapers and wipes for a start." Yukie explained._

" _He's taking things seriously now." Finn responded._

 _Yukie wished that she could tell them about the friendly date between her and Seth… but decided to keep it to herself for now._

* * *

 **Present Time...**

When Raw was back on, Alexa was in the ring and going through her scripted promo about Amanda and Finn being at home.

"But don't worry, Mandy's husband will be back next week, because at TLC, he'll be fighting Drew McIntyre in San Jose two weeks from now." Alexa explained. "But about Mandy, she rather be at home safe and sound, instead of looking after her friend who is now all alone for tonight-" She responded, until _Harlem_ by New Politics interrupted her as Yukie came out with a microphone in her hand.

"Like seriously? Lexi, Lexi, Lexi, I am never alone on Monday Night Raw. I have my daughter who is watching her proud mother right now fighting against bad women like you." Yukie explained, as she stood underneath the titantion.

"Bad?!" Alexa replied.

"You don't know how Mandy's feeling, having a tiny human moving around inside of her! She's been exhausted but she's also strong… and she needs to rest and stay strong!" Yukie responded.

"Oh really? Well, I don't care about her at the moment. She can go be a couch potato all she wants. And speaking of couch potatoes, I'm surprised to see you back in the ring, Yukie after shedding 50 pounds of pregnancy fat. But do you have what it takes at TLC? Or even fighting against us?" Alexa explained, before Nia, Tamina, Dana, Mickie, Alicia and the Riott Squad climbed out of the barricades and climbed into the ring. "You're just only one person, Yukie. So, where's your team or so called Balor Club army at?" She questioned, before Sasha, Bayley, Natalya, Ronda, and Ember came out from backstage, standing with Yukie.

"Right behind me." Yukie answered with a smirk.

After that, the ones in the ring screamed out as the net fell on them and everyone laughed.

"This has Tiny Prankster written all over it!" Corey responded, as Yukie and the good side of the women's locker room ran towards the ring and climbed inside.

"They got exactly what was coming to them, Corey!" Renee retorted, before seeing them stomping onto the heeled women of the Raw locker room, making sure they enjoy every bit of revenge.

In the backstage area, Alexa was furious as Baron approached her.

"Where is that Demon spawn carrying bitch?!" Alexa yelled.

"She's at home. Stephanie decided to put her on leave." Baron answered.

"That prank has Mandy all over it, Corbin!" Alexa replied angrily.

"I realize that, but the thing is, Mandy is at home with her tiny husband. It's probably Yukie who had done that, and I'll have a word with her." Baron explained before he left.

Alexa hoped that Baron can clearly fix everything with Yukie's devious side, but she had other plans to deal with at the moment while being head of the women's division.

Back home in Orlando, Amanda and Finn was still watching Monday Night Raw as they watch Elias going after Bobby Lashley and smashing his guitar against Lio Rush's back with the help of Yukie.

"Yukie looks like she got this under control, Darlin'." Finn responded, before handing her a warm cup of hot chocolate as they saw Yukie walking backstage with Elias.

"I know… I just worry." Amanda replied before she slowly sipped the hot chocolate.

Something was nagging at her.

* * *

 _ **12/5/18…**_

Amanda had dialed a familiar number, only to hear "I'm sorry, kid, he's gone." and brush her tears away.

"On his birthday?" Amanda questioned.

"Yeah… I know it's not easy to hear but I think he was sleeping when it happened so he didn't suffer." Bret responded as Amanda looked at an old picture.

One of her when she was 13 alongside Chris Benoit and his idol Dynamite Kid.

Amanda and Bret hung up and Amanda called Yukie.

After ignoring the first ring, Yukie finally answer her phone lazily as she got up from her bed.

"What?" Yukie answered, as Amanda can hear loud music playing in the background.

"Turn that down a bit, please?" Amanda questioned, Yukie doing so. "Another legend is gone."

Yukie grabbed her laptop from the left side of the bed and read an article.

' _Wrestling legend Thomas Billington, known as Dynamite Kid, passes away on his 60th birthday.'_

"Aww damn… I didn't… I didn't know… Sorry… uh… what's your name again?" Yukie questioned, as her mind went blank after closing her laptop screen.

"Yukie, it's me, Mandy…" Amanda replied, Yukie picking up a recent photo of her at Amanda and Finn's wedding in April.

"Oh… Mandy… this plastic box stole your voice." Yukie responded, before snickering to herself while _Carousel_ by Melanie Martinez played quietly in the background.

"Are you alright?" Amanda questioned as Finn sat down and lightly brushed her hair back, before hearing Yukie climbing down the stairs in the background.

"Yeah, just kind of hit my head. No concussion but I'm still a little out of it." Yukie responded as she watched Seth play with Luna in the living room. "Daddy-Daughter time. But she's still giving him that blank stare at times." She replied as Luna tilted her head when Seth was playing peek a boo, before she headed upstairs to her bedroom. "I need some more of that… after what Baron did to me back on Monday." She responded before finding her lighter on her bed

"Look, Yukie, whatever Baron did to, get yourself checked out at an ER… I'm not losing you and Luna's not losing her mother." Amanda responded.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll go." Yukie replied before they hung up and she headed downstairs. "Seth, can you watch Luna for a bit? I need to do something." She explained, Seth nodding.

At the same time, Amanda called Baron.

"Hello?" Baron asked.

"You scum sucking bastard!" Amanda responded angrily.

"What did I do?! What happened on Monday Night Raw was a lie, Mandy!" Baron explained, before Finn saw Yukie walking towards her black Kia Soul and got in.

"Mandy?" Finn called out, as he noticed that smoke was coming out the windows.

"I swear, you will lose you career over this!" Amanda threatened and hung up before Finn walked outside.

"Hey!" Yukie exclaimed lazily, after Finn opened the driver side of the black Kia Soul.

Yelling was heard and Finn responded with "How could you be so damn reckless, you want someone calling CPS?! Did Baron give you the drugs?!".

"He said it'd help the head injury go away!" Yukie responded. "And beside for what he did to me…" She explained, showing a hand mark on her arm.

"That does it!" Amanda replied before Yukie snatch her phone out of her hand.

"If you tell the boss lady that, the fight will be off." Yukie explained, before handing Amanda's phone to Finn. "Just take me to the ER. I'll explain it on the way."

She explain the rules of the contract that she signed with Stephanie. She is unable to hurt Baron or to even expose his true opponent at TLC until he signs the contract at the next Monday Night Raw in front of the San Diego crowd.

Amanda and Finn knew that Yukie will do whatever it takes to be successful in her fight against Baron, but they need to help her focus on herself instead of the enemy before TLC.

Once they arrived at the ER, the drugs were out of Yukie's system and no future damage was found on Yukie's body or brain.

Amanda looked at Yukie as she was narrowing her eyes at her, before Yukie said "Go on, I deserve it."... and Amanda whacking her upside the head.

"Are you nuts?! This crap nearly took your life in high school!" Amanda replied.

"Well, I need a way to go somewhere else. And getting high was my happy place." Yukie explained, while rubbing the back of her head.

"You have Luna to think about, think about your baby girl!" Amanda responded angrily.

"Fine then, get off my case for once, Mandy. Just let me worry about my fight against Baron at TLC…" Yukie replied, before she stood up. "And beside it was just a grab." She stated, before looking at Baron's handmark on her arm.

"TLC will be his last fight. And if you're determined to win, there's gonna be some major changes. No drugs, no junk food, healthy exercise." Amanda replied, Yukie turning startled as she knew what Amanda meant by healthy exercise.

"You wouldn't even dare and try and get me out of the house, Mandy. I mean, what are you going to do to me?" Yukie responded, before she felt Finn's hand touching her shoulder, feeling more startled.

 _'Oh sweet God.'_ Yukie thought to herself with wide eyes.

"You're not gonna like this but it's gonna work. Tomorrow, 8 am. Get dressed in workout clothes and be ready." Finn explained.

Yukie knew they were serious.


	8. Healthy Life

_**12/6/18…**_

Yukie was having trouble catching her breath but kept on running, Seth looking from her to the passenger seat of the Traverse that he, Luna, Amanda and Finn were in.

"I will kill you all… When I catch my breath." Yukie explained, as she started coughing.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Seth asked.

"It worked when we helped Kurt get ready for his in ring return at Wrestlemania." Finn replied.

"You… bastards!" Yukie managed to say.

"Yukie, no bad language." Amanda responded after covering Luna's ears.

"Can we stop now?" Yukie questioned loudly, trying to catch up.

"Got one more mile to go, Yukie." Finn responded as Luna turned to Seth with a confused look on her face.

"I know, Babydoll, this is worrying." Seth replied.

After the 10 mile run, Yukie and the others were back home and she showered off before getting into regular clothes and limping downstairs.

"That hurt, how did Kurt manage that again at his age?" Yukie asked.

"We honestly don't know. He's nearly 49 and still wants to get back in that ring." Amanda explained after she ate.

"I'm happy for him… Did you save me something to eat? Like some meat or whatever?" Yukie questioned.

"Got to remember, mostly healthy food now… that was Brie's idea." Seth replied.

"Brie doesn't give two shits about her ass… I'll order me some Chinese food." Yukie responded, before reaching toward her phone.

"No, Mama." Luna replied, Yukie setting the phone aside and picking her up. "No more bad things." She managed to say.

"But Mommy's hungry!" Yukie cried.

"Good things." Luna replied, Yukie nodding.

At their own home, Amanda and Finn were on the couch and it was all hitting them.

"Baron is really fucking desperate." Amanda replied, rubbing her stomach as Liam kicked sleepily.

"I know, Darlin'. But don't worry, Yukie has the under control as long as she doesn't destroy herself." Finn responded, before resting his head on Amanda's stomach as Liam only kick once more until soft snoring was heard. "Our little man's finally asleep." He responded, quietly, before placing a kiss on Amanda's stomach.

"I know. It's been a long day." Amanda repiled, before she stretched out on the couch as Finn covered her with blanket.

* * *

With Yukie laying down on the couch, Seth decided to help out in the Shirabuki household while the mother was still sore from the 10 mile run. He noticed that Yukie had put up the silver tinsel Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, as Baron was the one who did the heavy work.

So, Seth decided to help put up the decorations while watching Luna looking through the plastic ornaments, and even WWE style ones before one of them caught her attention.

"Cookie." Luna responded, before she started teething on a Finn Balor Gingerbread ornament, until Seth gently took it away from her.

"No, baby girl, that's not for eating." Seth responded, as Luna looked up at him before turning her attention towards the TV. She crawls towards the Tv as Yukie put on _Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer_ from her recorded list that she and Baron shared.

"That's should keep her busy for now." Yukie stated, before she managed to stand up and walked towards Seth. "Here, let me help. I have enough energy now." She responded, before picking up a Bayley Elf Ornament.

"At least you have help around here, since you've kicked Baron out." Seth responded, hanging up a Yukie Yang Elf Ornament that had her in her Balor Club attire that is green and black with a red and white Santa hat on top of her long blue hair.

"Baron is celebrating it on his own now. He's probably with Corey and his family, but it doesn't bother me not one bit." Yukie repiled.

"Not even for Luna's sake? I mean, I'm her father, but she calls Baron that word" Seth questioned.

"I want her to know that she has a real father in her life. Not like Hiro when he didn't wanted me my whole life. But I'm glad to have Tajiri as my real father, thanks to Mandy for finding him after 18 years." Yukie explained, before she held up an ornament that Baron bought for Luna's arrival which happens to be small version of a pink baby bottle with silver and pink Christmas tree inside.

 _'Luna Elizabeth's First Christmas 2018.'_ Yukie read, before Seth saw it after hanging up a Jeff Hardy Gingerbread ornament.

"He bought that for her?" Seth questioned, before Yukie looked at him.

"Yeah… He gave it to me as a small gift to hang up on the tree before Luna arrives." Yukie explained, before hanging it up next to the Finn Balor Gingerbread ornament. "It was such a beautiful gift from the heart to care about his baby girl." She responded, before finding an ornament that had a picture of a younger Yukie and Baron back in NXT, smiling at the camera.

"Baba?" Luna babbled as she pointed towards the Christmas tree while she was on her feet with the coffee table, holding her up.

"Is the tree pretty, Luna Lizzie?" Seth questioned, as a smile spread across her face.

"Wait until you see the lights, baby girl. You will love it." Yukie responded, before looking back at Seth while putting up a black Balor Club Worldwide plastic ball ornament.

"Even though he taken care of Luna and done my part in her life, I'm here for her this time. And I hope you will be to end his career in WWE at TLC. He still believes that Strowman's going to be there, thinking that the deep voice guy is him." Seth explained, before he finally hang up a green Money In The Bank briefcase ornament and a red Seth Rollins plastic ball ornament.

After every ornament was hanged up on the tree, Seth closes the blinds as it was dark in the living room, except for the kitchen light until he put the plug into the wall outlet.

Luna's brown eyes widened in surprise and happiness as she saw the many blue and gold lights on the silver tinsel Christmas tree.

"Pwetty." Luna managed to say, while clapping her hands.

"Our daughter's right. It is pretty." Seth responded, agreeing with his now nine month old daughter until Yukie places Luna down on the white carpet floor.

"Yeah…" Yukie replied quietly with a smile as Luna crawled towards the tree and stare back at the beautiful lights, with the TV playing in the background.

Yukie felt Seth's arm wrapped around her waist from behind which made her eyes widen in shock to see his fingers on her waist.

But Yukie decided to let it go for now, she wanted to spend this Christmas moment with her daughter, before TLC approaches in 9 days.

* * *

 _ **12/10/18, San Diego...**_

Winter in San Diego always have the sun shining down onto the California state, as it kept the warm summery and spring feeling just like Florida.

Early in the morning around 6 am with a partially cloudy weather of 62°, Yukie was dressed in a floral double layer sports bra covering it with a teal blue Balor Club Worldwide women's tank top, floral leggings that are matching her sports bra and wore melon pink Nike Tanjun shoes to go for a morning jog around the nearest park to keep in shape for TLC which is next Sunday.

Of course during her jog, she was stopped by a few WWE fans who happened to follow her Twitter account knowing that if someone catches her, she'll be gladly to take a selfie or an give out an autograph. After 8 am, Yukie decided to return back to the hotel in her rented white Ford Escape with a Toasted White Chocolate Mocha in the cupholder and some breakfast for her and Luna from Starbucks.

Parking her SUV next to Finn's rented silver Altima, Yukie placed on her rose gold Beat Headphones over her ears as she decided to put on _Body Talks_ by The Struts on her Samsung Galaxy 9+ music app before her coffee and breakfast into the hotel.

" _You can be cool, you can be shy. Say what you want, say what you like, cause your body talks, your body talks. Your body talks, your body-"_ Yukie sang along to the music, before she quietly knock on the door and walked into Finn and Amanda's hotel room.

Removing her headphones, Yukie saw Finn and Amanda in the hotel room as Luna was resting her head against her shoulder, still wearing her white WWE onesie saying ' _Champ In The Making_ ' with the Raw Women's Championship title printed around her stomach and grey leggings that had a screen printed unicorn with gold glitter hearts on the legs.

"What's going on? Is there something wrong with Luna?" Yukie questioned after placing down her stuff on the nightstand.

"She's got a fever. I called her pediatrician but he's not returning his calls." Amanda responded, a washcloth on Luna's forehead.

The four took her to the ER and Yukie called Seth.


	9. Things Like This

Yukie stood in front of the mirror inside of the Demon Lovers' locker room as she had heavy feelings going through her mind at the moment...

" _As far as I can tell, Luna's fighting a virus. I did give her Children's Tylenol to reduce the fever and it's working… I know it's scary but babies get colds for a lot of unexplained reasons." The doctor explained as Seth stroked Luna's hair._

" _Thanks for everything, doc. There's nothing to be afraid of Seth." Yukie responded, before placing her hand on Seth's shoulder._

" _She's my daughter, Yukie. And I'm worried about her." Seth explained._

" _We're all worried about her too. Yukie… I think you need to take the next plane back to Orlando today to avoid anymore complications with Luna." Amanda suggested._

" _I would. But I can't, I have a match contract signing tonight. If I'm not there, that means I forfeit everything and let everyone in that locker room down." Yukie explained._

" _Don't worry, imoto. Mandy and I will be backstage watching over Luna tonight. Just take care of the contract signing so we can have you ready for your match in 6 days." Finn explained, before Luna started sneezing._

 _Yukie looked back at Luna for a few seconds, before Seth started wiping her nose and mouth, making her quiver and cry in the process._

 _It breaks her heart… but her stubborn mind is telling her to stay focused for tonight._

"Yukie?"

She had her eyes closed as tears were running down her face, before Yukie finally opened them and look at Amanda from the mirror.

Yukie rememberd getting dressed in her anime style ring attire as she went for the Yuki Cross look from off of _Vampire Knight_. Her bra was still the same but it was a double layer sports bra that has the colors of black, red and white, matching the day class uniform from off of the anime. On the lower part of her body, a pleated short black skirt with a red shorts, black fishnet tights underneath, black knee pads and kick pads and wore red, black and white Nike shoes on her feet.

"You're worried about tonight, aren't you, Sis?" Amanda questioned, as she stood behind Yukie while looking at the 29 year old woman through the mirror.

"No… No, I'm not." Yukie managed to say, while fixing her white and red Balor Club armband on her left arm.

' _You're lying Sis. You are worried too.'_ Amanda thought, before Yukie wiped her face off and saw her looking back at Luna, asleep in her baby stroller.

"How long?" Yukie questioned quietly.

"Five more minutes." Finn answered, before looking back at Luna who was snoring quietly.

"Okay…" Yukie responded, before looking back at the script to see that the kickoff to Monday Night Raw in San Diego starts off with Stephanie and Hunter in the ring with Baron signing his TLC match with his mystery opponent. "Finn… do you have my Summon The Demon King jacket?" She questioned.

"Sure, I do. You left it at our house after doing your 10 mile jog." Finn questioned, before Amanda went into the duffle bag and pulled it out as it still smelled fresh from the Gain Fireworks Moonlight Breeze in wash scent boosters she'd used in the washing machine. "Planning a surprise for Corbin, Imoto?" He questioned with a smirk as Yukie stare down at the jacket in Amanda's hand.

"Maybe." Yukie smirked, before grabbing a black hair tie.

* * *

"TLC is in six days. Our final pay per view event for 2018, after Raw has dominated for the third time over SmackDown." Stephanie announced, as she was in the ring with Hunter next to her. There was a desk that had the contract laying down in the middle of the desk ready for Baron and Yukie to sign it. "We will have Rowdy Ronda Rousey defending her title against WWE's Evolution Battle Royal winner, Nia Jax. Seth Rollins defending his Intercontinental Championship against Dean Ambrose. Natalya and Ruby will go one on one in a tables match. Finn Balor will be doing a one on one match against Drew McIntyre. Also Elias and Bobby Lashley in a ladders match with Lio Rush his right hand man on ringside."

"But there is one more match that we have planned. Unfortunately, Braun Strowman is still unable to compete against the General Manager Elect Baron Corbin. And someone decided to step up to plate and be a hero for once." Hunter explained. "But before we revealed who will be fighting Baron Corbin, please give a warm San Diego welcome to the General Manager Elect of Raw."

As soon as _I Bring The Darkness (End Of Days)_ by Jim Johnston feat. Tommy Vext blared loudly throughout the arena, the San Diego crowd booed at the General Manager Elect as he came out. Baron touched a nearby chair with his fingers as it brought a devious feeling to him for what he will do to his replacement opponent at his first TLC match.

On the titantion, it showed Baron's match for TLC but Braun was replaced with a male mystery opponent, as he looked up at it with the same smirk on his face.

 _The Second Coming_ (Burn It Down) blared loudly with an interrupting "BURN IT DOWN!", before Seth came out to stop Baron from signing the contract.

"Look, Stephanie, I'm not here to be Baron's opponent for TLC, but I have a few words to say to Corbin before he signs that contract." Seth responded with the microphone in his hand, while walking down towards the ring.

"Rollins, whatever you have to say, we can talk about this in private. Like when I return back to my office, after signing this contract and meeting my replacement opponent for TLC." Baron repiled, before he grabbed the black ink pen.

"Look, I don't wanna hear it! Or anyone here in San Diego don't wanna hear, so cut the crap and listen, Corbin." Seth responded, after climbing into the ring.

"No, we are going to talk about this now! Ever since you've started working under Stephanie's arm, Baron. You have taken your authority way too far. Yes, I did that before when I had to break apart The Shield for the bigger prize in life, but I broke out of it. And ever since I've been wrapped with Dean Ambrose for the past couple months, but before TLC, I have a few words to say to you…" Seth explained, as Baron turn around to face him. "You're not even General Manager material, Corbin. Just because you are taller and more of a coward, everyone in this arena and even everyone around the world remember that you've got your ass kicked by Finn Balor twice, and even ran out of Manchester like a bat outta hell… I mean, what's wrong, Corbin? Strowman's too mean and scary for you?"

"Strowman had no right to attack me, he could have face serious consequences. And yet he did. He's now the one arm Braun and away from this arena, still in recovery." Baron replied. "He's hundred of miles away from me, and he will not be at TLC in six days. So, when I meet this so called 'mystery opponent' or the one who says had a playdate with me at TLC and next monday he will be will on the right side of history."

"Baron… before you've signed it. Just one more thing, since you've decided to be all high and mighty about being Permanent General Manager, how about for the main event that me and you will go one on one which will be a tables, ladders, and chairs match in over six years?" Seth questioned, as the San Diego crowd cheered for this match to happen tonight. "I mean, we have the equipment out here in this ring. And it might as well be a warm up for my match against Ambrose this Sunday."

"Look, do you know what could happen if I use a chair, table or ladder on you? It will be the end of you, Seth. But if you are trying to be a hero to the locker room, or even to everyone else, Rollins? You are mistaken! I don't give a damn about what people have to say about me as Permanent General Manager! When I beat this mystery opponent to death, I will put that whole locker room through hell until the day they quit." Baron explained, before signing the contract on the first dotted line and toss the pen out to the side.

"Alright then, coward." Seth responded

"Like I said-"

"Coward."

"Once I'm General Manager-"

"Coward!"

"Rollins-"

"Coward!"

"Stop-"

"Coward! Coward! Coward! Coward!" Seth repeated, before poking Baron's chest. "Hey, how about we call you General Manager Coward Corbin, huh? You like that, Coward Corbin?" He questioned, before Baron turned angry.

"Alright, you know what, Rollins! That match you wanted so much, it will happen! But it's for that title. I was meant to take that title away from your little buddy Ambrose last year at Wrestlemania 33." Baron replied. "So, get ready for me, Seth, cause I will put you, this mystery opponent and that locker room through hell." He explained, pointing towards the titantion that still had Baron's title match card before the lights went out.

A heartbeat was heard as the arena started blinking red stage lights.

"What a minute. Are we seeing the Demon King again? Is Finn doing two matches at TLC?!" Michael Cole questioned.

"Corbin was expecting this. I hope he can decimate him after McIntyre's finish with him after winning the match." Corey Graves responded, as smoke appeared from the ramp.

"Finn Balor has been against Cobrin ever since, and even Mandy and Yukie. I mean, Baron Corbin has taken this job way too seriously with the abusive power and not caring his little Wolf Princess at all. Aren't you concern about what others think?" Renee Young explained.

"If it's about our General Manager Elect, yes. But the Demon Lovers, Yang, Elias, and Rollins, that is a definite no to me." Corey answered, before the lights came back on and everyone can see a person dressed in their ring attire with a black ' _Summon The Demon King'_ jacket on, covering the face and body while perched up on the top turnbuckle

But it was Yukie wearing the Summon The Demon King jacket.

Baron was still facing the ramp, before the cameras showed the person dressed in black from behind as Yukie's grey eyes were staring at the General Manager Elect from afar.

He slowly turn around as he noticed her and laughed sarcastically, before clapping his hands, thinking it was Finn.

"Real funny Balor. That's too bad you've decided to be the hero, but everyone knows that you will be in a hospital far away from here after TLC." Baron responded, before walking towards Yukie.

As soon as Baron made a close distance from her, Yukie jumped off the top turnbuckle and did a diving hurricanrana. Yukie landed as she rolled away from Baron who's head landed first on the mat before his body. As Baron was recovering from his neck injury, Yukie walked towards the desk and grabbed the black ink pen, signing it in the process.

"You've always wanted to fight a hero, Corbin?" Seth questioned, as Yukie stood in the middle of the ring after grabbing a microphone. "Well, here's your hero." He responded, before Yukie unzipped the black ninja style hoodie to reveal herself to the WWE universe.

The San Diego crowd went wild as Yukie revealed herself before her theme Harlem by New Politics blared loudly throughout the whole arena.

"Oh my God! Yukie Yang is Baron's opponent for TLC!" Michael exclaimed in shock.

"She knew it was time to stand up to her ex-fiance and his abusive power!" Renee Young responded.

"How is it even legal? Did Stephanie and Triple H approve of this?!" Corey questioned.

Baron turned livid as he looked back at Yukie who held up a chair up in the air, knowing that she can do anything to her ex-fiance at her first TLC match.

"This can't be legal?!" Baron responded in anger as he was still in shock.

"Read my lips, Corbin. When I'm done with you, it's back to you being a wrestler or standing in the unemployment line. I'll see you soon for our little playdate." Yukie responded, before dropping the microphone.

" _Yukie Yang! Yukie Yang! Yukie Yang!"_ The San Diego crowd cheered loudly, as Yukie left the ring with a smile on her face.

It has just begun. The first ever intergender match in a pay per view event will be coming soon in 6 days, leaving everyone around the world surprised and excited for the match at TLC.

"Did you really think this would be easy?" Yukie asked.


	10. Monday Night Emergency

_**A/N: Yukie has a Twitter account and it's YukieYangsterWWE, but remember its not real! Only real in the story!**_

* * *

" _I am your future General Manager of Monday Night Raw and I expect you to give me the damn respect I deserve. I don't give a damn about what you think or what that entire locker room thinks. When Braun doesn't show up at TLC, I will win by forfeit. After that, Jojo will stand up and introduced me as the Permanent General Manager."_

" _I am the Anime Hero of WWE and even the sidekick of Balor Club. I've gained people's hearts, by winning matches. I was always there to lend a helping hand in a match. And in return, they did the same for me. I've became a five time women's champion in Raw and NXT as this… And I never needed the Wolf Queen to help me with my battles."_

 _Body Talks by The Struts played as it showed recent matches from Yukie's and Baron's NXT days._

 _Next, it showed Yukie holding the Raw Women's Championship title she won after Alexa stole the title from Bayley. Then Baron who was holding up his blue Money In The Bank briefcase and the United States Championship in his SmackDown days._

" _Go back there and get me an opponent now, Lone Wolf!" Yukie retorted angrily._

" _I refuse." Baron repiled._

" _He has crossed the line." Michael Cole responded. "Corbin doesn't know what he has started."_

 _As the video continued from the time that Yukie ended her engagement, the many slaps on Baron's face and lastly it showed the teal ombre woman revealing herself as Baron's opponent for TLC, while showing the shock face Baron copied when he lost the Battle Royal to be entered in Crown Jewel._

" _This time… I won't go easy on you. Let's give it all we got!" Yukie responded._

" _General Manager-Elect Baron Corbin and the Anime Hero of WWE, Yukie Yang will go one on one in a TLC match as the first ever intergender match in pay per view history!" Michael Cole announced, as they showed the match card for TLC in six days._

 _Yukie was on the left hand side of the match card as she was dressed in her Wolf Queen attire back in her NXT Days, wearing a natural cut ruby and pearl sterling silver tiara on top of her head and an ankle length leather vest that had Baron's Lone Wolf symbol on the back of it, almost similar to Alexa's Goddess attire._

* * *

Yukie smiled at the video as it was sent out to Twitter, Instagram, and YouTube from WWE. So many comments and likes were all over this match, but she will read them later… until she noticed Alexa with a disgusting look on her face.

"What?" Yukie questioned, as Alexa stood next to her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Yang?" Alexa retorted.

"Fighting for what's right, Bliss. We need Monday Night Raw back in control. We don't need a hour segment of Corbin, McIntyre, Lashley and even that… midget who looks like a 10 year old kid to me and Elias running around here making the people fall asleep." Yukie explained.

"What General Manager Elect Baron Corbin is doing is for the better sake of this brand and you, Mandy, Balor and half of the locker room decide to rebel against him?! He's a great leader, Yukie." Alexa responded.

"What are you? Sick in the head or something? Did that hair dye went straight to your brain to make you sound retarded? Have you check Monday Night Raw's ratings? We've reached a record point of 1 out of 10, Bliss. Which means it was the worst Monday Night Raw, thanks to you, Baron, and the other trash who decided to be on the wrong side of history." Yukie explained.

"This is the right side of history, Yukie. And this is why I never chose you to be on Team Raw this year. You are always so pathetic and even stubborn for the right things in life, just like Sasha and Bayley." Alexa responded.

"And you make me sick every day, thinking you're boss bitch." Yukie replied with her arms crossed.

"Oh, and just so you know. General Manager Elect wanted me to put you in a match since you're so ready to be a hero for once. You have a match against Nia Jax before his match with Seth." Alexa responded, before she left.

"Head bitch." Yukie muttered.

* * *

Back in the Demon Lovers' locker room, Amanda was on a video call with Yukie's real father, Tajiri who had suddenly call after seeing the contract signing.

"What was she thinking, Mandy? I know Evolution has passed, but what about herself and even Luna?" Tajiri questioned.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but she's doing this to save this brand's future. She's even doing this Braun's sake." Amanda responded.

"I understand her helping a friend out and rebelling over Corbin reign of terror, but the match will be over in about five minutes after when he pins her or even worse." Tajiri explained.

"We're all worried too. But her mother was just saying the same thing. This is will be a match that everyone won't forget and Yukie has been preparing herself for this, Tajiri. She wants to let everyone know that you can do anything to stop a bad guy, which is in Yukie's choice of words." Finn responded.

"As long as Corbin doesn't have anything up his sleeve, I'll go along with it. But if he breaks something in my daughter's body and unable to wrestle again, don't expect me to climb over the barricade and attack him." Tajiri repiled.

"Just don't do anything that will get you into trouble." Amanda responded, while rubbing her stomach in a motherly way as Liam started kicking, indicating that he was hungry.

"Cheetos?" Finn questioned, before Amanda nodded.

"He must really love it. I can imagine Yukie and our little boy fighting over a bag when Liam's older." Amanda answered, before Finn places a kiss on her stomach and rubbed it gently, feeling Liam's small foot against the palm of his hand.

* * *

Signing into her Twitter account, Yukie read a few comments from the wrestlers who was sent to her about her TLC match on her Twitter profile.

' _I hope you beat him. He's big, mean and scary.'_ Kairi Sane posted.

 _'Don't forget YukieYangsterWWE that you have the Power Of Positivity from us, The New Day!'_ Big E posted along with a three stacks of pancakes emoji.

 _'This is a perfect way to stop Baron for putting us through Lucha House Rules. End his career at TLC for us!'_ Scott Dawson posted.

' _We will always have your back, YukieYangsterWWE. Show your ex what you got!'_ Bayley posted.

' _Show him who's the real boss, YukieYangsterWWE!'_ Sasha posted.

 _'Yet, you call yourself the Anime Hero, but at TLC everyone will be talking about me. The Man. Not The Queen. Not The Empress. Not even Ronda Rousey. But only me, not you, Yukie Yang.'_ Becky posted, and Yukie rolled her eyes before seeing Charly walking towards her.

"Yukie… so many people weren't expecting you to fight against your ex-fiance at TLC in six days, but do you have what it takes to end Baron's authority here on Raw?" Charly questioned, before moving the microphone underneath Yukie's chin.

"Well, Charly… ever since NXT days, I like getting to know Baron more when he first met me when I was new and suddenly we become a duo just like Mandy and Finn Balor. You know, The Lone Wolf and his Wolf Queen thing is now dead after when I left Baron for good." Yukie explained, before seeing more good comments on her Twitter as her coral blue Samsung Galaxy 9+ chimed. "But at TLC, whether representing Balor Club or even this whole entire brand to prove that it doesn't need another bad rating. I'll do whatever it takes to make Corbin tap out to my CryBaby Lock or even pinning him inside of the ring in San Jose."

"Just one more question, will there be a new Yukie? Like an alter ego, just like Finn and Mandy with the Demon King and Mistress? There are rumors about a different Yukie at TLC, is that true?" Charly questioned once more.

"A new Yukie… Kinda does have a ring to it. But let's just say this. At TLC, Baron will come face to face with me, but not as the Wolf Queen, the sidekick or bodyguard of Balor Club. It will be a surprise. A different and sinister person whom the Demon King and Mistress knows of, but Corbin… will never take her down." Yukie explained, before she left… until she was stopped by Baron.

"Yeah?" Yukie questioned, as Amanda was passing by.

Amanda noticed the two before she stayed hidden behind the corner and pulled out her phone to start recording them.

"You of all people in that locker room. I have to fight you in order for me to keep my job?" Baron questioned, before following Yukie towards the vending machines.

"If you want to be the real deal, you have to pin or make me submit. That's the rules." Yukie responded, before putting four quarters into the slot and chosen a Dasani water bottle.

"You always follow by the rules, Yukie. Just because you're my ex-fiance, doesn't mean that I can twist the rules up a bit to make it seemed more fair." Baron explained.

"If you do that, you have broken the contract and Stephanie and Hunter will be all over your ass. Now, if you excuse me, Lone Wolf, I have a match tonight." Yukie responded, after drinking the water and twist the cap back on… until Baron grabbed onto Yukie's arm. "Hey, let go!" She retorted as she pulled her arm back.

"Do you know what will happen, Yukie? This is our first TLC match together, but we're fighting each other! When I have a chair, table or ladder in my hands, it will be the end of your career. And you can't provide for Luna Lizzie. Yukie, this is the perfect time for you to back out and I need your word." Baron explained.

"I will not back out of anything. I never do that in my life. I was there for every fight and I never forfeit or get disqualified. And at TLC, this fight will prove how much I'm making a difference to this brand." Yukie responded as she had a hint of anger in her voice.

"I am the one who is making a difference, Yukie. With me as the Permanent General Manager of Monday Night Raw next week, everyone has to follow my rules and if they disagree, just like Finn Balor, Elias, Braun Strowman and even Seth Rollins. Let's just say their lives here will be a living hell until the day they quit." Baron explained, before a smirk appear on his face.

"You are not making a difference as the days goes by, Corbin. This is why I left you. You never fought your own battles! You let McIntyre end Kurt's career, and he was a great manager. You let Bitchy Bliss run around here not doing her job correctly with her fake injuries!" Yukie explained as her anger increases. "Everyone here should be treated the same, not as favorites! If you don't agree with me or the others, this roster will all leave Monday Night Raw and probably go onto SmackDown Live, making it a better show every Tuesday than the trash here."

"Yukie, I-"

"Every choice you make… had an action that will happen in the future. I got one thing to ask you… If you still love me today, why did you choose your job over us? Your little Wolf Princess misses you so much, Baron. And I don't think you will be around when Liam's born. I need to know the answer. Why did you chose this life over me and Luna?" Yukie questioned as tears were running down her face.

Baron stood there in silence as he never wanted to see Yukie cry like this. The smirk that he had on his face disappeared when Yukie had tears running down her face.

"You don't have answer to anything, don't you? You just masked them no matter what… After this TLC match, you will no longer see Luna and Seth will be a better father than you, Thomas." Yukie explained, before walking away.

Amanda stopped the recording, after she felt the same way that Yukie felt when she wanted Baron to stay away from her and his little Wolf Princess after TLC.

But it was for the best.

* * *

Seth was looking back at the TV in his locker room, as he had Luna with him still asleep in the stroller after taking another dosage of Children's Tylenol.

He held onto his Intercontinental Championship title on his lap, knowing that there will be a 50/50 chance to lose it against Baron, but he was reminded of his Shield member, Roman Reigns who defended the Universal Championship title against Baron. Seth believed that he can defend his title for his improv match, before he might lose it at TLC against his former Shield member, Dean Ambrose.

Looking back up at the TV, _Force of Greatness_ blares loudly after interrupting Alexa who was standing in the middle of the ring as Nia and Tamina came out from backstage before Seth heard Luna's snoring suddenly stop.

Using his fatherly instincts, Seth looked back at his 9 month old daughter to see her moving her legs and arms in the baby stroller.

"Mama?" Luna called out quietly, as she was slowly opening her eyes after waking up from her nap.

"Come here, baby girl." Seth responded, after noticing that Luna's eyes were open. He slowly removed her from the baby stroller, as he held her in his arm while Luna rubbed her eyes, before yawning slightly. "After that medicine and nap, I bet you're hungry for snack, aren't you, Luna Lizzie?" He questioned, before Luna nodded and Seth gave her half of a cinnamon graham cracker.

A knock was heard at the door, before Finn came in and noticed Luna was up from her nap and eating normally, than earlier when Yukie tried to give her blueberry oatmeal from Starbucks.

"How long has she been up?" Finn questioned, before Luna started eating the graham cracker slowly.

"Just now. I'm getting the hang of this, Finn. Don't worry, I got this." Seth responded, before Luna let the cracker slip from out of her small hands. "Why did you do that for, Baby doll?" He questioned, as Luna's chocolate brown eyes widened in shock.

'Shit!' Finn thought to himself, before he started looking through Luna's baby bag as Amanda taken Luna away from Seth's arms.

Next, they heard Luna's weak cries as her airway in her throat started to close up, before he had finally found an EpiPen Jr. from the baby bag.

"Is she allergic to something?!" Seth questioned, after Amanda taken Luna away from him.

"Go get Dr. Amann and call for help." Finn responded, before Amanda placed Luna down on the couch.

"It's okay, Luna Lizzie, Uncle Finny has your medicine." Amanda responded, quietly before Finn removed the safety cap on the EpiPen Jr. and injected the medicine into Luna's left thigh as the 9 month old baby's weak cries continued.

* * *

Straightening her teal ombre style hair with the red clip on hair extensions, Yukie taken a deep breath before she walked out towards the ring as the beginning of her entrance theme began.

 _Harlem_ by New Politics blared loudly throughout the arena as Yukie came out from backstage.

As she walked halfway down the ramp, Sasha and Bayley ran out from backstage causing Yukie to jump slightly as the two best friends stopped her when they called out her name when her entrance theme stopped.

"Yukie, it's Luna!" Bayley responded.

"Luna? What's wrong with her?" Yukie questioned as her eyes widen.

"Luna has to go to the hospital, she had an allergic reaction backstage." Sasha explained, before the three ran backstage.

Yukie had a bad feeling heading her way as she abandoned her fight against Nia Jax.


	11. Not So Sneaky Lone Wolf

_**One Hour Later, After Monday Night Raw...**_

"I was just only away for a match… One minute, my child is sick and I had to go to ER while on the road. And now… she's back in here again, but this time she's having a hard time breathing after her cinnamon allergy started acting up." Yukie explained, as she, Seth, Finn and Amanda were along in Luna's hospital room while looking down at the 9 month old baby who is kept inside of a crib with a small breathing tube through her nose.

"Yukie… I don't know. Maybe I'm not ready to be Luna's father." Seth responded, before Yukie looked at him.

"It wasn't really your fault, Seth. You didn't know at the time. Remember when I said no cinnamon in the ice cream a few weeks back?" Yukie repiled, Seth nodded before they watched Amanda who started to stand up and walked towards Luna's crib.

"Finn and I knew since Luna had her first doctor's appointment. No cinnamon in oatmeal, crackers or even other stuff. Luna's case is servere." Amanda explained, before she touched Luna's small hand with her index finger and the 9 month old's hand wrapped her hand around it.

"I'm glad that we took those CPR classes earlier, Darlin'. If we didn't, the ambulance would have never make it in time." Finn responded, after wrapping his arm around Amanda's back, kissing the side of her head.

"We'll know tomorrow about Luna's condition, Seth, if she's able to come home or not." Yukie explained, before looking back at Luna. "People were asking me and even Cathy Kelly was wondering if I was going to able to make it to my TLC match after Luna's health scare… I don't know up to this point." She responded, before she touch Luna's dark hair.

"It scares us the most when someone you love is in the hospital, feeling helpless while trying to get better." Seth explained, having his hand on Yukie's back. "I know it's not easy for all of us, but Yukie… I think you should cancel your fight against Baron. I did the same to Baron, when Luna came first. Hell, even Dean showed up here without even picking a fight." He responded, as they noticed Dean asleep on the couch.

"The Raw roster, and even a few SmackDown fighters, including… Corbin showed up for Luna." Yukie explained, as Seth's, Finn's and Amanda's eyes widen.

"Wolf Pup is overstepping his boundaries. First, he grabbed you, try to embarrass us in a restaurant, and even gave you drugs." Seth responded. "I had enough of him, Yukie. He can't be here terrorizing you and Luna everyday. I mean who's next? Mandy and Finn? Or what about Liam?"

"Here's right. After what happened to Braun, we don't think we can trust him around Liam when he arrives." Finn repiled.

"Look… I'm letting this one slide. Baron has been there since I was pregnant with our kid, acting like a real father towards her. I just can't kick him to the curb now." Yukie explained, before sighing and headed towards the door. "I need a break. Does anyone what anything while I'm out? McDonald's or whatever?" She questioned as she held onto the door knob.

"You're still on a diet, Shirabuki. Remember that." Amanda responded, before Yukie rolled her eyes.

"You want something or you want to leave Liam starving? A McDouble with large fries and sprite?" Yukie questioned, before Amanda nodded

Yukie left without saying another word.

* * *

As Yukie headed towards the elevator, Baron came out from behind the corner surprising the teal ombre haired woman.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Baron responded, as Yukie back away from the taller man a few feet.

"What is your problem? Why are you popping up in my life, when we're not supposed to be seeing each other until TLC?" Yukie questioned, after calming down.

"Yukie… Just let me talk. Let me explain, just for once." Baron responded, and somehow Yukie still felt distance away from her ex-fiance by not trusting him. "Come on, I'm not going to bite. No ones isn't around to see us. Not even the locker room." He explained.

Yukie nodded slowly, before she and Baron walked towards a nearby waiting room. He explain from what he was thinking about from the time he became Acting General Manager and until Survivor Series. He was doing everything to make Yukie and Luna's life better by having this role. But he clearly wasn't thinking straight when Braun started suffering a shattered elbow and seeing Yukie crying in front of him and the others.

"Look, even though we're not on camera, I still love you. I want you to forgive me for causing my Wolf Princess to cry. If I can do something to make this all go away, so me and you can still be engage, I will do it, doll." Baron explained, as Yukie was looking down at her cup of coffee. "I know… it's a lot to process but-"

"Corbin, if you're thinking about weaseling you way out of this match. I'm afraid you are mistaken." Yukie responded, before placing the Styrofoam cup down on the table as she stood back up. "You will fight me at TLC, no matter what cost. Even if your authority is on the line. Or maybe even your job, Baron. It's not going to change." She explained.

"Yukie, you don't understand. Luna is in the hospital today. Who do you think will be in the hospital next after Sunday?" Baron questioned. "It's not Mandy or Liam. It will be you after the match… What am I asking is… After this TLC match, will you let me back in your life?"

"What? Baron, you know that-" Yukie started to say, before she was cut off by Baron kissing her. Her soft moans were heard as Baron wrapped his arms around her waist, before Yukie rested one of her hands on his chin and the other on his chest. "I missed that so much…" She whispered, as her lips brushed against his.

"Me too, doll." Baron repiled, before they moved away. "Yukie… I love you and I'm willing to call you Mrs. Corbin. But after this TLC match, will you let me marry you?"

"But-" Yukie started to say before she was cut off again, ans this time it was by his index finger.

"No. What I'm saying is, if I win, I will leave you and Luna alone for good. I'll even quit to stay away." Baron explained. "But if you take me down… the choice is yours. Does that sound better?"

Yukie nodded, before Baron removed his arms around her small body as she watch him grabbing a large gift bag from off of the floor.

"What's this?" Yukie questioned, before she opened the bag and pulled out a stuffed reindeer plush that had a red and white polka dot bow on top which made her eyes widened in shock. "Aww, it's Clarice from _Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer._ " She responded, as Baron smiled at Yukie's amazement.

"It's for our Wolf Princess, if she doesn't rip her open." Baron replied with a joke as Yukie smile, before pressing the button to see Clarice's cheeks lite up and playing music from the Christmas movie.

"It's very cute, Tommy. I'm sure she'll love it." Yukie responded, before putting the reindeer plush back inside of the bag.

"Hope she does. I really miss her, Yukie." Baron replied

"You'll see her again when she comes out of this hospital. And hey… at TLC, don't go easy on me like we're in bed. Give it all you got, Lone Wolf." Yukie responded, before started to leave… until Baron spanked her ass, making her jump in shock. "Thomas!" She exclaimed.

"Like that?" Baron questioned.

"Show your aggressive side in the ring like you did on SmackDown, and it will be a match that people won't forget, Corbin." Yukie responded, as she rubbed her behind gently before she left with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Around 5 am in the morning, Yukie came out of the restrooms as she was dressing in her active clothes, wearing a black custom made _Balor Club Graffiti_ sports bra, black Bullet Club women's jogger pants, and the same melon pink Nike Tanjuns shoes.

After Yukie left the restrooms, Amanda got up and sleepily headed to the restrooms, Yukie going to stretch… and seeing Baron.

"You're overstepping your boundaries a bit." Yukie replied, as she covered her sports bra with Finn's leather jacket.

"Not yet…" Baron responded before he walked over and leaned in.

When Amanda returned, her sleepy hazel eyes widened… and she walked over, shoving Baron away from Yukie.

"Get off her!" Amanda replied angrily though she kept her voice down.

"Mandy!" Yukie whispered, before Luna started crying loudly as her cries woke up Finn, Seth and Dean.

"It's okay, Babydoll, that tall man is just being an idiot." Dean responded as he soothed Luna.

"Dada?" Luna called out, as she noticed Baron.

Baron started to walk over but Amanda stopped him as Seth picked Luna up.

"You, talk. Now and away from young ears!" Amanda replied before she dragged Baron away.


	12. Mayhem

_**A/N: Me and xXBalorBabeXx made this chapter together on the day of TLC!**_

* * *

"Giving Yukie drugs was where you crossed the line, now you just destroyed it by using Luna to get back in Yukie's good graces!" Amanda replied after slapping Baron upside his head, Baron rubbing his head as her slap actually hurt.

"I'm trying to be a better person, just ask Yukie. I found her before she headed off into the elevator to get you something to eat." Baron explained.

"You're not getting out of your match at TLC so easily… and Vince will appear in Sacramento but not for the reasons you think." Amanda responded before she left, walking into the hospital room.

"You slap him, love?" Finn questioned after pulling Amanda onto his lap and resting his right hand on her stomach as Liam kicked.

"I think we can agree he's driving us all crazy." Yukie replied.

"Yes he is." Amanda responded.

"Hey, Yukie?" Dean called out, before she looked to see the Clarice reindeer plush in his left hand. "Did Corbin give this to you for Luna? If he did, I'll burn it." He responded, before Luna's eyes widened in excitement as she stood up in the crib and reached out for it.

"No, no, no. Uh, Bayley and Sasha brought that. They were at the gift shop and they dropped it off before they left." Yukie lied as she had her hands clasped in front of her, before looking at Finn. "Beside, Finn don't you have something to do with Bayley today for the Semi-Finals of Mixed Match Challenge?" She questioned, before Finn looked at the time on his iPhone X.

"I did but Apollo volunteered." Finn responded.

"Are you still sick?" Yukie questioned.

"I'm better, they just pulled me from it. Said my focus should be on Drew and then the 2019 Royal Rumble." Finn explained.

"Ah, so Vince finally stopped punishing you for sleeping with Mandy." Dean responded.

"Mouth, mister." Amanda replied.

"Yeah, you're in front of my kid, Ambrose." Seth explained.

"Bad habit of not censoring myself." Dean replied.

"Especially when you're drunk." Amanda responded.

"Look, I'm going to go work out for TLC. Mandy, Finny, someone will be delivering my new ring attire clothes that you've pick out to the hotel, so I might not be back until later." Yukie explained, having her hand on the doorknob.

"Alrighty." Amanda responded before they hugged and Yukie left.

Amanda lightly brushed Luna's hair back as Luna slept… and started thinking back.

* * *

 _ **5 months ago…**_

 _Seth noticed Amanda turn the coffee down and turn pale… and knowing what it was, he guided Amanda into the hallway._

" _Are you okay, Mandy?" Seth questioned._

" _Yeah." Amanda responded._

" _You sure now? How many cycles did you miss before taking a test?" Seth asked._

" _Two." Amanda admitted._

" _Mandy, I think you're pregnant…" Seth responded after having the second shock of his life._

 _Amanda removed the bottle of prenatal vitamins from her hoodie pocket._

" _Kid was conceived in May…" Amanda replied as they sat down. "Please don't give me grief about this, Finn and I have been trying for months." She responded, hoping to talk Seth down._

" _No, you're a woman and you love Balor, so I won't do that to you, Mandy." Seth repiled._

 _The two hugged and Amanda left…_

* * *

 **Present time,** _ **TLC…**_

Amanda paced back and forth as the pay per view was going live soon… until Finn pulled her into his lap and held her.

"Try to stay calm, love." Finn replied.

"This place holds a lot of memories…" Amanda responded.

"Okay… I'm coming out. It seems a little tight on me to wear leather, but it can work." Yukie announced, before she came out of the bathroom wearing her new ring attire which portrays her as Kaneki Ken's Ghoul side from _Tokyo Ghoul_.

Finn and Amanda look back at her, as Yukie she held her black eyepatch mask in her right hand. "How do I look?" Yukie questioned while blinking her red and black sclera contacts in front of Finn and Amanda.

"Everyone is gonna go crazy." Amanda responded, readjusting her cold shoulder turtleneck top as Liam kicked. "Hey, no moonsaults like your Uncle Kalisto!" She replied as she lightly rubbed her stomach, Yukie laughing softly.

"He's probably wishing me and his Daddy good luck…" Yukie responded, while putting on the black eyepatch mask, before unzipping the mouth part to make her talk better. "I'm glad you had time to change my hair color from teal to silver and black." She replied, as she fix her now wavy silver ombre hair.

"And without ammonia." Amanda responded before she and Finn kissed.

"Well uh… I'm gonna leave you two alone. The photographers want pictures of me in this new alter side of before TLC begins. And don't worry, about Luna, she's with her grandmother in the crowd-" She started to explain while fixing her black goth boots that had her name in glitter on the sides, before Chihiro, Sumire and Tajiri walked in while Luna in Tajiri's arms. "What the?"

"Aww, look at you! You look so cute!" Sumire excalmed, before hugging Yukie tightly.

"Mama… too… tight!" Yukie managed to say, before Sumire let her go.

"What's up, Ghoul Girl? Ready for your execution? Do you need a blindfold?" Chihiro questioned, before Yukie rolled her eyes.

"Chihiro, that's getting really creepy and not appropriate in front of young ears." Amanda responded before Sumire held Luna so Amanda and Tajiri hugged. "I've missed you, old friend." She responded as they let go.

"I've missed you too, Mandy. You have changed." Tajiri replied while looking at Amanda.

"A lot has changed." Amanda responded as Tajiri rested his right hand on Amanda's stomach and felt Liam's tiny feet kick against his hand.

"Does Baron know that's you, Dumpling?" Sumire questioned, as Yukie looked back in the mirror to make sure that her right eye makeup was still the same when she applied to make it look like red veins appearing through her skin.

"No, but many superstars and fans will be surprise to see this." Yukie responded, before looking back at Sumire… until she noticed a few signs that her mother, sister and Tajiri made.

First one was _'Yukie Yang v. Baron Corbin, Greatest Match Of The Year!'_

And the second one was ' _End Of Days and Deep Six v. Pacify Her, Coup De Grace and Crybaby Lock!'_

Yukie smiled at the signs, before she left to go to the photoshoot.

* * *

After striking a few poses, Yukie was smiling through the whole thing through her mask before she left to go get a bottle of Dasani, before she was scripted to go out and scare Baron until their fight at the end of TLC.

Without a warning, Yukie was suddenly pushed into a closet as she dropped her water bottle until she captured a glimpse of blonde and pink before the door closed, locking it in the process with the sound of chains.

"Damn you, Bliss!" Yukie retorted, as Alexa smirked before leaving the silver haired woman in the locked closet.

When Amanda was on commentary for the pre show, she saw a text on her phone from Yukie.

' _Bitchy Bliss locked me in a closet near the curtain, help!'_

' _Babe, Bliss locked Yukie in the closet near the black curtain!'_ Amanda responded after pulling Finn's number up.

Grabbing bolt cutters, Finn found the chained door… and immediately cut the chain, jumping back when Yukie busted the door open and the two hugged.

"You're out of there now." Finn responded as they let go… and looked to the monitor to see Amanda leave the table and get in the ring as Alexa turned to her.

"Aren't you on commentary, Mandy?" Alexa questioned.

"In what world did you think it was a good idea to lock Yukie up so Corbin could win by forfeit?" Amanda replied, Alexa turning startled.

"It was all his idea, it was not mines." Alexa responded.

"I had no idea she was doing that, I thought Yukie decided not to show." Baron explained.

"First off, you're closing out the show so off with you to the back… but now, I wouldn't turn around if I were you." Amanda responded after Baron had gotten in the ring… before he turned and jumped away from the turnbuckle as lightning narrowly missed it, Alexa shrieking in fright.

"Who is that?! Oh my god!" Alexa screamed, as Yukie crawled to one corner of the ring, while staring at Baron and Alexa.

"Tick, tock. Tick, tock." Yukie replied in a deep voice before the lights went out and she disappeared.

"Who is that? Is that Yukie?!" Baron questioned, before red lights followed the sound of a heartbeat echoed, along with knuckles cracking.

It was during Finn's match against Drew that Baron was too shaken to change the stipulation… and turned, seeing Undertaker.

"Did my little Mandy scare you?" Undertaker asked with a chuckle.

"Of course not, she's too pregnant to even scare me." Baron responded.

"You sure looked scared." Undertaker replied as they heard the bell ring and Finn's hand was raised as Amanda slapped Corey.

"It's not cheating, it's smart strategy, you kissass!" Amanda replied, Finn laughing before he got out of the ring and he and Amanda hugged and kissed.

Drew couldn't help but smirk as he knew that things would change.


End file.
